Driving Jack Harkness
by riftintime
Summary: When Ianto Jones accepts the job of chauffeur to wealthy businessman Jack Harkness, he doesn't expect to fall head over heels for his handsome and charismatic new employer. Jack could be the man of his dreams, but Ianto can't see a future for them and struggles to resist temptation. Can these two lonely men find happiness together? Jack/Ianto AU.
1. Chapter 1

**"Driving Jack Harkness" by riftintime**

**Summary**: When Ianto Jones accepts the job of chauffeur to wealthy businessman Jack Harkness, he doesn't expect to fall head over heels for his handsome and charismatic new employer. Jack could be the man of his dreams, but Ianto can't see a future for them and struggles to resist temptation. Can these two lonely men find happiness together? Jack/Ianto AU.

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: NC-17/Adult

**Genre**: Romance

**Warnings**: Explicit sexual situations and adult themes, coarse language, angst.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by the BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes**: This is an alternate universe story, using some of the Torchwood and Doctor Who characters, and set in the normal, alien-free world.

Well, here's another Jack/Ianto AU story. I hope it's enjoyable. The story is complete and I'll post a new chapter once a week (with perhaps a few bonus posts along the way). Please review and let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate the feedback and I try my best to reply to all reviews.

My thanks and gratitude to Prothrombintime for finding the time to read my efforts and for so generously offering encouragement and feedback.

I'd also like to thank blackcat1000 for encouragement and suggestions, and for graciously pointing out my typos and grammatical errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Love at first sight. Well, not first sight. Second sight... no, third sight, actually. Love at third sight. And not love, but lust. Definitely lust. Lust at third sight, then.

Ianto inwardly rolled his eyes at himself and his overzealous imagination. He reminded himself that he didn't believe in fanciful, unrealistic notions like falling in love with someone from nothing other than a pleasing collection of physical attributes. He knew better than that, and he had the bruised and battered heart to prove it. He'd watched too many of those ridiculous romantic comedies that always left him feeling maudlin and ill-content, and yet he still seemed unable to resist them and their impossible fairytale endings. Deep down he supposed he was a hopeless romantic and always would be.

Swallowing against the dryness in his mouth, he continued to watch as Jack Harkness, businessman extraordinaire, descended the front steps of the lavish two-storey house and headed with brisk, confident strides towards where Ianto waited at the open rear door of the gleaming, silver Mercedes-Benz.

Tall, well-built, dark-haired and dressed in a tailored charcoal-grey pinstripe suit paired with a pale blue shirt and sapphire-coloured silk tie, the man was breathtaking, right down to the tips of his shining black leather shoes. His short brown hair, just a shade or two lighter than Ianto's own neatly trimmed waves, was artfully arranged in a style of casual disarray, suggesting a hint of mischief and rebelliousness in contrast to the otherwise flawless businessman persona. A sleek black leather briefcase was held at his side as he spoke in hushed, urgent tones into what was undoubtedly a top-of-the-line smart phone. The movement of full, seductive lips allowed Ianto to catch a glimpse of an impressive set of perfect, whiter-than-white teeth.

However, it was the rest of the man's classically handsome face that captivated his attention. Smooth, lightly tanned skin complimented intelligent blue eyes and a strong, masculine jawline, a cleft chin completing the almost too perfect package. That chin alone could almost be Ianto's undoing. He'd always had a thing for a cleft chin, along with dimples, dark hair and blue eyes. Jack Harkness was the complete package.

Everything about the man's appearance screamed success and self-assuredness. At thirty-five years of age, only seven years older than Ianto, Jack Harkness was indisputably in his prime and knew how to look his best. This was a man who knew how to use the gifts bestowed upon him by nature to maximum, even devastating, effect.

Liking to be prepared for any given situation, Ianto had done his homework and learnt everything he could about his new employer. Harkness was a self-made man, having begun in the financial markets after completing a business and finance degree at London University. The man apparently had the proverbial Midas touch, whether through skill or luck, or a combination of both, and after only a few short years he had started his own managed fund company and was soon running a sizeable investment portfolio. Since then he'd been steadily increasing his business interests and amassed a personal fortune in the process. For a number of years he'd been based in London, but had then relocated to Wales, where he'd spent some of his early formative years before his family had relocated to America. Harkness continued to maintain a home in London, and Ianto expected some trips to the capital would be a part of his new job. Jack had been born in the United Kingdom, he was an only child, and his parents were retired and now living in Scotland. That was pretty much the extent of what Ianto had been able to find out about the man's background and private life.

The fact that Ianto was attracted to confident and experienced older men only served to further heighten Harkness's appeal, and he began to wonder if he'd made a regrettable mistake in accepting this new position. Being in the presence of this unattainable example of masculine beauty six days a week could be less of a blessing and more of a curse. Yet, he'd be lying if he said the man hadn't intrigued him from the first time he'd laid eyes on him, and it was partly that fascination that had been his reason for accepting the position. He enjoyed being a chauffeur, but he didn't actually need the job at the moment and could have devoted his time to other endeavours instead.

Squaring his shoulders and resisting the urge to straighten his tie and smooth down the lapels of his tailored suit jacket, Ianto kept his hands clasped firmly behind his back, holding his black cap out of sight. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he held his features in a mask of polite impassivity, hoping his errant thoughts didn't betray him. Fortunately, the expensive vehicle at his side and the surroundings of the Harkness estate didn't faze him in the least. Located in posh Lisvane, eight miles north of the city centre, the home was undeniably impressive with its gated entrance, cobbled semi-circular driveway and manicured gardens, the brown brick house itself imposing with its pillared entrance and tall, white-trimmed windows. Having been in the employ of one of Cardiff's richest men for the better part of five years, Ianto was used to the trappings of the very wealthy. Even the enormous garage at the rear of the house containing Harkness's collection of exotic cars hadn't particularly daunted or surprised him. Taking care of the collection on behalf of its owner really wasn't going to be much of a chore. If he could only manage to achieve a similar level of insouciant indifference to the man himself...

His new employer slipped his phone into the breast pocket of his jacket and turned his attention towards Ianto, a frown creasing his forehead as he came to a stop beside the beckoning car door.

Trying not to flinch under the man's intent gaze, Ianto offered up a small, polite smile. "Good morning, sir."

Jack's frown didn't falter. "You're my new chauffeur?" he asked in a pronounced American accent.

"Yes, that's right." Ianto gave a courteous tip of his head. "Jones, sir. Ianto Jones."

"How old are you?" Jack asked, his curt tone suggesting he wasn't used to being denied answers.

Ianto was tempted to tell the man to mind his own bloody business, but he maintained his polite countenance. He'd long accepted that his boyish features made him look a number of years younger than his actual age. He supposed that at some point it would be something he was grateful for, and if he reached the ripe old age of forty and still looked only thirty, he'd then consider it a definite plus. Regardless, Jack could easily find out his age from his employment records, so it was pointless not to answer honestly.

"Twenty-eight," he replied in an even tone.

Jack's features took on an expression of mild surprise, but he continued to scrutinise Ianto. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

Unsurprised that Jack didn't remember their previous two encounters, such as they were, Ianto nodded. "You might have noticed me at Henry Parker's funeral. I was Mr. Parker's chauffeur." Given Jack's apparent doubts about him, he added as an afterthought, "For almost five years." He cleared his throat before further adding, "You also saw me once at Mr. Parker's home."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Jack had the grace to look mildly sheepish before regaining his composure. "Henry was a good man."

"He was, sir," Ianto agreed, his throat tightening with the words. "A fine man indeed."

Jack, of course, probably had no idea of what Ianto's former employer had meant to him, the elderly man having been akin to a surrogate grandfather to Ianto in many ways. When Henry had been bedridden by illness, and Ianto's services as chauffeur no longer required, he'd spent his days in those final three months at Henry's bedside, reading to him and keeping him company. Henry had passed away at the end of June, just over two months ago, finally succumbing to a prolonged battle with cancer. Ianto had been with him at the end, holding the man's frail hand in his own, and he continued to feel the loss of his former employer deeply. Henry had been a cantankerous and grumpy old bugger all the time Ianto had known him, but he'd also had an inquisitive and sharp mind, a dry sense of humour, and beneath the brusque exterior had been a kind and compassionate man. He'd also shown astonishing generosity to the people he valued in his life, as Ianto could attest to personally.

Discomforted by the swell of emotion and Jack's searching gaze, Ianto lowered his eyes. "Shall we go, sir? To your offices in the city?" Forcing himself to meet the other man's eyes again, he added, "Miss Sato provided me with your itinerary for the week."

Toshiko Sato was Jack's assistant, who had met Ianto at the house the day before to show him around and give him access to the garage and the house itself, of which Ianto was permitted to enter via the service entrance at the back and use the facilities offered by the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. Jack had been on a business trip to Zurich until the evening before, which was why Ianto was only now meeting him properly.

Like many wealthy people, Jack Harkness employed a small team to deal with the mundane details of his life, although Jack's team was modest. In addition to Toshiko, and now Ianto, there was a household cleaning crew that came in one day a week and a gardening contractor who took care of the grounds. In addition to driving Jack around and taking care of his cars, Ianto's duties included dropping off and picking up laundry and dry cleaning, accepting food deliveries, and any other errands Jack decided to bestow upon him. Ianto had immediately liked the quiet and efficient Toshiko, who had explained that while she was primarily Jack's assistant in business matters she also looked after his household needs when required, such as finding Jack a new chauffeur. She'd seemed relieved by Ianto's arrival, Jack having been without a chauffeur for several weeks since the departure of his previous man. Toshiko had explained that Jack valued his privacy, which explained the lack of any other full-time staff despite the substantial size of the house.

As far as he knew, Jack didn't have a partner or significant other, and he thought Jack must be rather lonely rattling around in such a big house on his own. Personally, he preferred the cosy comfort of his modestly sized two-bedroom flat in nearby Pontcanna. Still, he supposed wealthy men like Jack had to spend their money on something, and from his research he knew that Jack was a generous philanthropist. Jack had likely worked hard to amass his riches, and Ianto didn't begrudge the man whatever excesses he chose to indulge in. He just wasn't sure he saw the point if there wasn't anyone to share it with. Money could solve a great many problems and make life considerably easier, but it couldn't guarantee happiness. He wondered if someone like Jack Harkness was genuinely happy. He doubted it, unless the man was so superficial that the only things he cared about was wealth and success.

Jack nodded. "Good. Did Toshiko explain your duties?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto replied.

Jack swung his briefcase into the car. "Okay, well, if you have any questions, just let me know." He paused as he stepped into the back seat, a glint of amusement in those shrewd, captivating blue eyes. "And, Jones? There's no need to call me sir. Jack is fine."

Ianto carefully weighed his words before responding. He decided that he needed to keep things as businesslike as possible with his obscenely attractive new boss, who was even more stunning up close, much to Ianto's chagrin. He also happened to wear aftershave which smelled amazing.

"If it's all the same to you, I prefer to keep things on a formal basis." He offered Jack an apologetic smile. "It's, uh... it's what I'm used to."

A flicker of irritation passed over Jack's features, but he shrugged and climbed into the car. "Suit yourself."

Holding back a grimace at his first misstep, Ianto gently closed the door and tugged on his cap. He prided himself on his efficiency, competence and professional etiquette, and he hated to get on an employer's bad side at any time, especially within the first few minutes of the very first day.

As he settled into the driver's seat and turned on the car's ignition, he glanced in the rear-view mirror to see that Jack had extracted a slim laptop from his briefcase. His head was lowered, his gaze fixed on the screen, his new chauffeur apparently already forgotten.

Stifling a sigh, Ianto slipped the car into gear and navigated around the curved driveway, out through the electric wrought iron gates, into the quiet street, and headed towards Cardiff's city centre.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ianto unlocked the back door of the Harkness house and made his way past the laundry and utility room and through to the kitchen, rubbing his hands together to warm them from the morning chill.

He paused and listened for any sign of life, but was greeted only by silence. The large kitchen was suitably luxurious with its black granite worktops, glossy white cabinetry and expensive stainless steel appliances. A vast island dominated the space, and a round glass-topped table surrounded by leather upholstered chairs was positioned by a trio of tall windows. Combined with a set of French doors, they offered an unobstructed view of the wide stone-paved terrace and the neat gardens beyond.

The sparse furnishings gave the space a sterile, almost uninhabited feel, and from the little he'd seen so far, he suspected this extended throughout the rest of the house. He supposed Jack didn't do much in the way of cooking or food preparation, and he probably didn't entertain visitors on a regular basis. As much as Ianto appreciated tidiness and keeping everything in its proper place, even he found the stark, minimalist environment a little disconcerting.

Retrieving a bag of coffee beans from his pocket, he made his way over to the gleaming coffee machine at the furthest end of the kitchen and concentrated on operating the unfamiliar device. He recognised the brand as one of the best on the market, having recently purchased a new machine for himself after extensive research. Although the machine was different to his, it was a similar design, but just on a larger scale.

He'd suffered a restless night, being somewhat prone to bouts of insomnia, and the cup of coffee he'd had with his porridge and toast had barely dragged him into the land of the living. Since Jack seemed to be running late, he'd decided to try out Jack's machine rather than wait until later. Grateful he'd had the forethought to bring along a supply of beans, he hoped a second shot of caffeine would overcome his lethargy.

It was Thursday morning and the fourth day of his tenure as Jack Harkness's new chauffeur. Jack had mostly ignored him since the first morning, speaking to him only when necessary, but otherwise the job had been unremarkable thus far. He'd driven Jack to and from the office each day, ferried him to various appointments around the city, and picked him up the previous evening after a business dinner. The job wasn't taxing and gave him a fair bit of downtime, allowing him to run personal errands and otherwise amuse himself while he waited until he was needed again.

He didn't know if Jack's aloofness was his normal behaviour, if he was preoccupied with business matters, or if Jack just didn't like him very much. He had no doubt that Jack could turn on the charm when he chose to – the man certainly wasn't lacking in looks, confidence or charisma – but perhaps that didn't extend to the hired help. Jack continued to address him by his surname, possibly in petty retaliation for Ianto's use of the sir honorific. He supposed it was silly to address a man only seven years his senior so formally, but he tended to be a bit old-fashioned, and he believed in showing respect to one's elders and employers. He took pride in his etiquette and professionalism. He may have come from a poor, working-class family, but that didn't mean he was incapable of showing politeness and respect and behaving in a gentlemanly manner. It was incumbent on a well-trained chauffeur to conduct himself with detachment and not draw undue attention in the performance of his duties.

Unfortunately, and much to his annoyance, Jack's taciturn behaviour bothered him more than he cared to admit. He'd dealt with his fair share of ill-tempered employers in the past, but for some reason he couldn't quantify, he wanted Jack to like him. The fact that he felt an intense attraction to the man had nothing to do with it.

The unfamiliar coffee machine proved no match for him, and he was soon settled at the table and sipping gratefully at the dark, aromatic brew. Staring out the windows at the grey, overcast morning, he was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He scrambled to his feet as Jack entered the room, almost spilling coffee into his lap in the process.

"Good morning, sir." Ianto arranged his features into his usual polite smile of greeting. "I... uh... I made myself a cup of coffee while I was waiting. I hope that's all right?"

Jack looked momentarily startled to see him, but then waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, of course." He sighed and slumped down into the chair across from where Ianto was standing.

Ianto took a moment to take in the man's appearance. Jack was dressed in dark grey suit trousers and a pale mauve shirt, but he wasn't wearing a tie or jacket. Instead, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbows, the top two buttons at his neck unfastened, the shirt's tailored fit highlighting Jack's wide shoulders, solid upper arms and broad, well-defined chest.

Dragging his gaze away from Jack's nicely muscled forearms, Ianto looked at the other man's eyes. He noted the weariness in their blue depths, accompanied by tell-tale dark circles underneath. Jack's hair was in disarray, as if he'd been running his hands through it in frustration.

"Would you like a cup?" Ianto offered.

Jack nodded, rolling his shoulders and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Please. Black, no sugar."

Ianto retrieved a second white mug from one of the overhead cupboards and prepared Jack's coffee. He carried it across to the table and set it down in front of the other man. "Careful, sir, it's hot."

Stepping back, he stood uncertainly for a moment, not sure what to do with himself. Deciding to take a chance that his presence wasn't unwelcome, he eased himself back into his chair and resumed drinking his coffee. Jack remained silent, just staring down at the steaming mug in front of him.

"Is everything all right?" Ianto asked cautiously.

Jack looked up, giving him a flicker of a weak smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm working on a couple of big deals and didn't get much sleep."

Ianto nodded sympathetically. He considered what he'd seen earlier of Jack's sparse pantry and cupboards. "I could get you some breakfast," he suggested, figuring he could at least manage to produce a bowl of cereal.

Jack shook his head. "Thanks, but I'll get something at the office." Another hint of a smile passed over his lips. "Toshiko's always feeding me. I'm sure she's convinced I'll starve otherwise." He laughed humourlessly. "She's probably right."

He picked up his mug and took a sip. His eyes became almost comically wide, and he took another sip. "Wow, this is fantastic."

Inordinately pleased by Jack's reaction, Ianto watched as the man took another taste. Jack let out an appreciative moan that sent a shiver of desire racing down Ianto's spine and into his nether regions.

He swallowed down a gulp of his own coffee, willing his body to get control of itself. "Glad you like it, sir. That's an excellent coffee machine you've got there."

"I don't use it very often." Jack shrugged. "I mostly drink instant when I'm here by myself."

Ianto almost failed to suppress a horrified gasp. "Instant, sir?"

Jack smirked, apparently amused by the look of disgust Ianto knew had to be written all over his face. "I take it you're not a fan?"

Ianto shuddered. "Er... no."

Jack swallowed another mouthful. "Well, after tasting this, I can see why. There's really no comparison."

Ianto found himself studying the sensual movement of Jack's Adam's apple as Jack continued to drink. His gaze moved down to the base of Jack's throat and the tantalising glimpse of smooth skin displayed by Jack's open collar. He wondered what it would be like to delve his tongue into that hollow, licking salty sweat from heated flesh before trailing his mouth back up to Jack's full lips...

"Jones, are you okay?"

Ianto blinked. Jack had lowered his coffee mug and was staring at him. Feeling a rush of heat rising in his cheeks, he hoped he was imagining the knowing, almost smug look Jack was giving him.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, sir." He gave Jack a sheepish smile. "I didn't sleep very well last night either. Um... you were saying?"

Unable to hold Jack's scrutiny, he lowered his gaze, settling his attention on where Jack's hands were clasped around the coffee mug. Jack's hands were large, masculine and well-manicured – strong, capable hands befitting their owner. Which lead him to imagine how it might feel to have one of those hands wrapped around...

Mortified by his treacherous thoughts, Ianto gave himself a sharp mental slap and forced his attention back to Jack's face, which seemed to be the safest option at the moment.

He didn't know why Jack was affecting him like this. Admittedly, his libido had been dormant since his breakup with John, then there had been the grief over Henry's passing and the emotional toll of the months leading up to it. He'd been unhappy and depressed for a while now, with nothing but the companionship of his right hand for far too long. This inappropriate attraction to Jack had reignited a spark in him, and all of a sudden his sex drive seemed to be back with a vengeance. Jack was making him feel like a libidinous, lust-crazed teenager, and he didn't dare consider what Jack must be thinking of his unprofessional behaviour.

But Jack's expression cleared, and he looked unperturbed. "Tell me something about yourself, Jones."

Ianto was startled by the non-sequitur. "There's nothing really to tell, sir." He shrugged. "I'm not very interesting."

Jack frowned. "I'm sure that's not true. You seem like a man of..." He paused as if searching for the right phrase. "Hidden depths," he finished with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes.

Ianto felt his eyebrows lift with a mixture of surprise and amusement. Apparently Jack wasn't above turning on the charm with the hired help after all.

When he didn't reply, Jack's expression turned thoughtful. "You don't wear a wedding ring, so I assume you're not married? Anyone special if your life? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Ianto swallowed the last mouthful of his coffee and considered his response, unsure whether Jack was deliberately fishing for details about his sexuality or merely trying to make small talk. Not that he had anything to hide, and he was pretty sure Jack had already realised he was gay, or at the least, bisexual.

He shook his head. "Boyfriend. I mean if there was someone. But there isn't. Not for a while now." He decided not to elaborate, not wanting to divulge the details of his hapless love life to his new boss. Figuring turnabout was fair play, however, he gave Jack a curious look. "And you?"

Jack lowered his gaze to the table, his fingers idly toying with his coffee mug. "No, there's no one." He glanced up at Ianto, his lips curving into what was a transparently forced smile. "Work takes up most of my time, and I'm not the easiest of people to be with."

Ianto felt a stab of sympathy, the sadness in Jack's voice affecting him more than he would have expected. He shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't found someone who knows how to handle you."

The words were out of his mouth before he'd realised how inappropriate they must have sounded. He was about to apologise, but Jack surprised him by responding with a bark of laughter, his expressive eyes suddenly alight with humour.

"Maybe you're right," Jack replied after he'd stopped laughing, still looking amused.

It was the first time Ianto had heard Jack laugh, and he liked the sound. More than liked it, in fact. For just a moment, Jack's handsome face had come to life and was even more breathtaking. Although dismayed that he now found the man more appealing than before, Ianto felt some of his earlier tension begin to ease. It seemed possible that they might get along all right after all.

They held each other's gaze for a moment, then Jack stood up and collected both of their empty mugs.

"Thanks for the coffee." He smiled down at Ianto, unleashing his dazzling pair of dimples. "You know, if you ever get tired of being a chauffeur, I'd employ you as my personal barista in a heartbeat."

Ianto chuckled and also rose to his feet. "Good to know, sir."

He watched as Jack carried their mugs over to the sink, rinsed them, then placed them in the dishwasher. He admonished himself when he realised he was once again admiring the way Jack's clothes accentuated what was without doubt a magnificent physique.

Jack turned back towards him. "I need you to do a laundry and dry cleaning run today. Come upstairs and I'll show you what needs doing and where to put things when you bring them back."

Ianto nodded. "Of course, sir."

He followed Jack from the kitchen and into the wide hallway that ran the length of the house. The dark hardwood flooring in the kitchen continued throughout, contrasting pleasantly with the crisp, albeit rather stark, white walls. Although not wanting to seem overly curious, Ianto tried to take in as much of his surroundings as possible. Passing the downstairs bathroom, he spotted what appeared to be Jack's home office. On the other side was a home cinema room, along with an empty room at the rear which was probably meant to be a secondary living area, also with French doors leading outside. As they reached the sweeping staircase leading upwards from the foyer, he saw a large living room to the left of the front entrance and a formal dining room on the right. The dining room was empty except for a long dining table, but the living room, while still fairly sparse, had a more lived in appearance, with a large L-shaped sofa, a couple of matching armchairs, coffee table, bookshelves and an entertainment unit with a massive flat-screen television. He supposed this was the main room that Jack used along with his office.

Jack lead him up the wide staircase and down the upstairs hallway. From what Ianto could tell, there were a substantial number of bedrooms, another informal living room, a walk in linen closet and two more bathrooms. As they reached the end of the hallway, he saw a room that had been transformed into a well-equipped home gym. He hurried past, his mind betraying him as it conjured up lurid images of a shirtless, sweaty Jack in the midst of a vigorous workout.

The master bedroom took up the back part of the upper floor, its windows looking out over the rear of the property. Once again the room was sparsely furnished, the king-size bed being the dominant feature, but even it looked slightly lost in the spacious room. A pair of doors to the left led to an en-suite bathroom and a dressing room. Like the downstairs living room, the practical hardwood flooring gave way to plush, light-coloured carpet.

He followed Jack into the dressing room with its wall-to-wall wardrobes, drawers and storage cubbies. Jack explained what he expected him to do on a weekly basis, showing him where to find the clothes waiting to be laundered and dry cleaned, and where to hang and put away the clothes on their return.

Looking around at Jack's vast collection of shirts, suits, ties and shoes, Ianto couldn't help being awestruck and a little envious. Jack had excellent taste and clearly spared no expense on his clothing.

"Feel free to use my dry cleaning account for your own things as well," Jack concluded.

Ianto gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you. That's very generous."

"No problem." Jack glanced around and exhaled a weary-sounding sigh. "I need to get to the office. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready. I'll meet you down at the car."

Ianto nodded and collected the suits for cleaning along with Jack's laundry bag. "I'll be waiting, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was Friday night and almost nine p.m. when Ianto stopped the car at the rear of Stadium House, the location of the Harkness Financial Group offices. From his research he knew that Jack's company occupied an entire upper floor of the seventeen-storey office tower in central Cardiff. The white and blue clad building was the second tallest in the city and dwarfed the surrounding structures. It was awash with light, the circular base of its rooftop spire a glowing white ring and a striking focal point of Cardiff's night-time skyline.

As per their routine, Jack had sent a text message ten minutes earlier, indicating he was almost ready to leave. Throughout the week, Jack had shown more consideration than Ianto had expected, giving him advance notice if he planned to work late at the office. So Ianto had been parked nearby, ready and waiting, and it had taken only a matter of minutes to reach Jack's offices. Anticipating Jack's appearance at any moment, he climbed out of the car and moved around to the rear passenger door. After giving his long limbs a quick stretch, he put on his cap and buttoned his suit jacket. With several deft and efficient movements, he ensured his appearance was in order and lastly adjusted the knot of his tie.

It had been a strange week, albeit a routine and uneventful one. He was still trying to decide what to make of his new employer, the man occupying his thoughts far too often, much to his consternation. Jack Harkness wasn't the first good-looking man to capture his attention, not by a long stretch, but the man intrigued him and had rapidly become the focus of some intense fantasies. It was ridiculous and unhealthy, and he reminded himself – as he'd been doing all week – of his vow not to get involved again with anyone who wasn't a candidate for a serious relationship. Jack might be as close to physical perfection as he could imagine, but the man was his employer and therefore strictly off limits. Besides, it was absurd to think that Jack would ever be interested in him. He was just an ordinary working-class bloke, not unattractive, at least so he'd been told, but he wasn't anything special either. He was the hired help and a world apart from the likes of Jack Harkness in almost every conceivable way. Jack could never be anything more than a fantasy.

Unfortunately, no amount of rationalisation could stop the little flutter in his chest as Jack appeared and made his way towards where Ianto waited by the open car door. Like the morning before, Jack look tired and unhappy. He offered little more than a gruff acknowledgement before tossing his briefcase into the car and climbing in after it, and Ianto was glad that he'd settled on a deferential smile in favour of a verbal greeting.

Settling back into the car and fastening his seatbelt, Ianto stole a glance over his shoulder. Jack had removed his tie and opened his shirt collar. He was slumped in his seat, head back and eyes closed. "Is everything all right, sir?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Jack gave a heavy sigh and opened his eyes. "Yeah, fine. It's been a difficult week, that's all."

Ianto suspected there was more to it, but he nodded and started the car. "Traffic's a bit heavy, but just relax and I'll have you home shortly."

"No, I don't want to go home." Jack sat up in his seat and leaned forward. "There's a club not far from here. Torchwood. Take me there, Jones. It's over near..."

Ianto tensed in his seat, caught off guard by Jack's request. "I'm familiar with it, sir," he interjected, the words coming out more tersely than he'd intended.

He'd been to the well-known gay club a number of times before, although not recently. As far as places like that went it was fine, and he'd enjoyed a couple of casual hookups there in the past. It was a good place to lose oneself with the thumping, frenetic music, plentiful supply of over-priced alcohol and sea of attractive men. But the idea of Jack being in a place like that, where almost anything he might desire was on offer, produced an unpleasant, churning sensation in Ianto's stomach. He wondered why Jack, with his film-star good looks, wealth and lavish home, would resort to a place like that and hadn't found someone to settle down with. There had to be other attractive workaholic professionals in Cardiff who would be a good match for Jack and able to satisfy his needs. Not that he could talk, although in his case it was perhaps less from a want of trying. He just had the unfortunate habit of falling for men who turned out not to be interested in sharing anything more than an occasional bed.

Jack didn't seem to notice his abruptness. "Right. Yes, of course."

They made the journey in silence, Jack seeming lost in his thoughts as he stared out at the brightly-lit city. Meanwhile, Ianto did his best to concentrate on his driving, not wanting to think about why Jack going to a club like Torchwood bothered him so much.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up opposite the club, its front exterior inconspicuous, painted in black and without any visible windows. Above the heavy entrance door was its sole external feature – a blue neon sign in a distinctive pattern of interlocking hexagons in the shape of a large letter 'T'. Despite the early hour, the muffled thump of dance music could be heard from outside.

Ianto put the car into park and met Jack's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Sir? What time should I return and collect you?"

Jack unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out. "Thanks, but no need. I'll get a taxi home. Just take the car back to the house and put my briefcase in my office if you don't mind."

Ianto frowned. While he didn't relish the thought of an amorous Jack and some random bloke snogging in the back of the car, it was nonetheless his responsibility to transport Jack and anyone accompanying him to wherever they wanted to go. He didn't like the idea of a stranger, whether they were a taxi driver or anyone else, doing his job for him.

He lowered his window and looked up at Jack. "Are you sure you don't want me to come back later, sir? It's no trouble."

Jack granted him a glimmer of a smile. "I'm sure. Go on home, Jones. Have a good night."

"Er... you too, sir."

Jack, however, had already started walking away, and Ianto watched as he crossed the street and made his way inside. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, Ianto put the car into gear and left the club behind.

###

He was back at Jack's house early the following morning, having endured another restless night. Being Saturday, Jack didn't have any appointments or specific need for his services, at least as far as he was aware, but his employment agreement called for him to be available six days a week unless informed otherwise.

After parking his modest Audi in the space beside Jack's garage, he went inside and turned off the security system, changed from his suit into the t-shirt and pair of well-worn jeans he'd brought with him, then set to work washing and detailing the Mercedes. He'd been pleased to discover earlier in the week that the garage was well-stocked with an extensive collection of car maintenance products, equipment and cleaning supplies, suggesting his predecessor had been as diligent about caring for his employer's vehicles as he was.

He'd just finished wiping the car dry and was about to move it back into the garage before applying a coat of wax and starting on the interior. Hearing the mechanical sound of the front gates, he looked down the driveway and saw a taxi enter the property and swing around to park in front of the house. The sick feeling from the previously evening returned, and after a moment of indecision, his curiosity got the better of him. He walked down the side of the house until he reached a conveniently placed shrub by the front corner, the vantage point affording him a view of both the entrance and the parked taxi without drawing attention to himself.

A few moments later, a man with shortish, tangled blond hair came out of the house. He was tall, perhaps an inch or so taller than Ianto's own six-foot stature, lean but well-built and very good-looking, with chiselled, masculine features. Probably no older than twenty-five, he was dressed in tight, low-slung jeans and a fitted black leather jacket, and he carried himself with a hint of swagger that was somewhere between graceful and arrogant.

Heat flooded Ianto's veins and something that felt like a hot poker twisted deep inside his chest. Frozen to the spot, he watched with narrowed eyes as the man climbed into the taxi, and then he waited until the taxi had driven through the gates and vanished from view.

Shocked by his reaction, he hurried back down the driveway and into the garage. Leaning back against the nearest wall, he took several deep breaths until the pounding of his heart returned to a rate closer to its normal rhythm. It was absurd and totally irrational, but he couldn't deny that he was jealous of the stranger who had obviously shared Jack's bed for the night. It wasn't a surprise that Jack had brought someone home; he would have been more surprised if Jack hadn't. For all he knew, it was a weekly occurrence. And yet, all he could think about was that he wished it had been him, even though he knew that could never happen. He still wasn't sure if Jack liked him, and even if Jack wasn't his employer, he was done with regrettable one-off encounters and men who were only interested in sex. He liked sex as much as the next bloke, loved it in fact, but it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted someone to share his life with, not just his bed. He was determined that the next man he slept with would be someone who was like-minded and looking for the same things.

Taking another deep breath, he tried to reassure himself that he'd suffered nothing more than a brief moment of temporary insanity. He found Jack incredibly attractive, so it was only natural that he'd have lustful thoughts about the man. After all, he was only human, he was a young man in his prime, and he had needs. Jack could do what he liked, with whoever he liked, and it was no concern of his. He just needed to keep his little fantasies about Jack in check, tucked away in a dark corner of his mind where they couldn't do any harm, and everything would be fine.

Confident that he'd regained his composure, he pried himself away from the wall, turned around to leave the garage, and walked straight into Jack. He let out an undignified yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards from the impact with Jack's solid, unyielding mass.

"Whoa!" Jack's hand shot out and grasped Ianto's upper arm in a firm grip, steadying him and allowing him to regain his balance. "Are you okay?"

Jack was standing far too close, his unshaven face and bed-rumpled hair filling Ianto's field of vision. Jack's thumb was pressed against the bare skin just below where Ianto's t-shirt sleeve ended, and for just a moment his awareness narrowed to that tiny point of skin-on-skin contact. Startled, he pulled away, the movement causing Jack to release his grip, his thumb sliding away in the slightest hint of a caress.

Ianto nodded, giving Jack a self-deprecating smile in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, sir. My fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

With some space now between them, he was able to take in the rest of Jack's appearance. Faded jeans sat low on his hips, accompanied by a pair of brown loafers. His upper half was clad in a navy blue polo shirt, the snug fit accentuating the musculature of his broad chest, the short sleeves clinging to his impressively proportioned biceps. Dressed down and ungroomed, Jack was every bit the visual treat he was at his most polished in one of his expensive tailored suits. Perhaps even more so. Without a suit to hide his own physical shortcomings, Ianto couldn't help but feel woefully inadequate in comparison. He was Jack's equal in terms of height, but that was pretty much where the similarities seemed to end.

He gestured towards the Mercedes. "I've been cleaning the car. If you'd like me to drive you somewhere, just give me a moment to change back into my suit."

A self-conscious smile lifted the corners of Jack's mouth, joined by a distracting flash of dimples. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd make me a cup of that fantastic coffee."

Ianto blinked in astonishment, but he quickly recovered and smiled in return. "Of course, sir. Just let me change first."

"Don't bother. You're fine as you are. In case you haven't noticed, I don't stand on ceremony around here." Jack looked at him with an expression of mild exasperation for a moment, but then his features relaxed again. He gave Ianto a slow up and down glance. "You look good in a suit, Jones, but I'm liking the casual look too."

Ianto again found himself caught off guard by the man's mercurial nature. Nonetheless, he was quietly pleased that Jack didn't seem to find him unappealing, even without the benefit of a neat, tailored suit. He still would have liked to have gotten changed first, but he didn't want to risk spoiling Jack's relaxed mood, even if the arrogant blond was the reason behind it.

Deciding to play along, he raised an eyebrow and delivered a deadpan admonishment. "Careful, that's harassment, sir."

Jack's eyes widened, then he laughed, and Ianto experienced a little thrill of satisfaction. The blond might have had Jack moaning with pleasure, but he might not have been up to the challenge of making Jack laugh. Not that he cared either way, but it was an oddly reassuring thought all the same.

Still smiling with amusement, Jack gestured for Ianto to follow him. "Come on. I've already waited long enough for another taste. Besides, you wouldn't want me to go into caffeine withdrawal. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's retreating form, but he couldn't stop a soft chuckle from escaping his lips. He followed Jack into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ianto parked in the driveway of his sister's house, collected his shopping bags from the boot, and walked in the front door, taking care his shoes were clean before crossing the threshold. "Only me," he announced cheerfully.

"In the kitchen," was the shouted reply.

He tried not to cringe as he negotiated his way down the cluttered hallway and through to the kitchen at the rear of the house. A penchant for order and tidiness was just one of the many personality traits he and his sister didn't share in common. As used to it as he was, every time he visited he still had to fight back the urge to roll up his sleeves and attempt to bring order to what seemed like borderline chaos.

Regardless, it was a lovely two-storey renovated character house. Located in a nice, quiet neighbourhood in Penarth, it also had the benefit of a good primary school nearby for his six-year-old niece and eight-year-old nephew. He would be forever grateful to Henry Parker for his generosity in providing the means to extricate Rhiannon, Johnny, David and Mica from the run-down council estate house they'd been living in up until six months ago – the same estate he and Rhiannon had grown up in. Although he'd managed to leave the estate behind after finishing high school and getting his first full-time job, Rhiannon hadn't been so fortunate. She'd sacrificed her own chance of escape, staying at home and working to support the three of them after their father had been laid off from his job. Three years older than Ianto, Rhiannon had insisted that he finish high school as she had done. Then she had met Johnny, became pregnant with David a year later, and her fate had been sealed.

After the second break-in at their Cromwell Estate home in as many months, and with crime continuing to escalate in the area, Ianto had feared for their safety and grown increasingly anxious to relocate them to a nicer house in a better area. Johnny had been struggling to find work at the time, making the situation even more grim. Ianto had planned to use his savings and secure a second mortgage so he could buy them a house. Failing that, he'd considered selling his flat and buying something big enough that they could share. It wouldn't have been ideal, but if it meant getting his family away from the estate he'd despised for as long as he could remember, it would have been worth the sacrifice.

It was around the same time that Henry had found out he was terminally ill. Not having any children or family of his own, he began making plans to divide up his vast estate amongst his friends and employees. Ianto hadn't wanted anything for himself, but when he voiced his worries about his sister and her family, Henry – a man who had remained stubborn and intractable until his final breath – had insisted on giving them the money for a new home. Rhiannon and Johnny had refused at first, but Ianto managed to talk them around, urging them to put aside their pride and accept the gift they'd been offered.

After Henry's passing, Ianto had been stunned when the deceased man's solicitor had presented him with a cheque for a ridiculously large sum of money, telling him it was Henry's final gesture of gratitude to the young man who had given him comfort and companionship in his final days. Ianto hadn't wanted the money, but it had been Henry's wish that he have it, and he'd felt honour-bound to accept it with good grace.

He'd used some of the money to pay off the mortgage on his flat, but the majority remained untouched. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it, but he intended to use some of it to give his niece and a nephew the best possible start in life. He didn't want them to endure the hardships he and Rhiannon had faced throughout their formative years. He himself had been a bitter, sullen and lonely teenager, silently struggling with coming to terms with his sexuality and keeping it safely hidden, while his boyish appearance, awkwardness and small size for his age had ensured he was on the receiving end of bullying and abuse from his peers. He'd hated his life and circumstances, resented the premature death of his mother years earlier, and had little respect for his downtrodden, emotionally absent father. To escape his misery, he sought refuge in books and drawing, losing himself in fictional worlds and the application of pencil to paper.

As a rule, he tried not to think about the past, but when he found himself looking back, he sometimes wondered how he'd survived those dark, desolate years. In many ways, his sister had been his salvation, the one constant he could always count on. Rhiannon had done her best to take care of him, demonstrating her maternal nature from an early age. She'd figured out he was gay, which he supposed hadn't been particularly difficult given his lack of interest in the opposite sex, and she'd kept his secret. Their father had passed away before learning the truth about his son, and Ianto thought that was probably for the best, doubting he would have taken it well.

Rhiannon was down-to-earth, forthright and plainly spoken. She was also caring and compassionate, and fiercely protective of the people she loved. Ianto hadn't been thrilled when she'd announced that she was marrying Johnny Davies, his initial assessment of the man being that he was a crass, loutish, loud-mouthed wanker. But Rhiannon loved him, and he'd always been good to her and the children. And after struggling to hold down a steady job for a number of years, Johnny had finally settled into gainful employment with a local trucking company, Harwood's Haulage. The fellow Welshman had always been friendly towards Ianto and didn't have a problem with him being gay, the occasional inappropriate or off-colour remark notwithstanding. Little by little, Ianto had warmed to his brother-in-law, and although Johnny wasn't someone he would normally choose to socialise with, he'd learnt to tolerate the man in reasonably small doses. Which was fortunate since Ianto visited every Sunday to catch up with his sister and spend the afternoon with his niece and nephew, who, as much as he adored them, were best taken in small doses too.

He found his sister standing at the kitchen table, sorting and folding an enormous pile of laundry. Rhiannon had the same colour of dark brown hair as Ianto, hers straight and currently pulled back in a neat ponytail, and she shared his pale complexion, button-shaped nose and blue eyes. Beyond that their similarities ended, with Rhiannon being heavier and around average height for a woman, whereas Ianto was tall and lean. The casual observer probably wouldn't even realise they were siblings.

Rhiannon stopped mid-fold and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, hello there. This is a nice surprise. You don't normally visit during the week. What's the occasion?"

"Thought I'd stop in and say hello." Ianto put down his shopping bags and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, smiling at him as she finished folding a tea towel and added it the pile. "Just trying to catch up on this mountain of washing." She glanced down at his shopping bags and narrowed her eyes. "What's in the bags?"

"Just a couple of things for the kids." Ianto gave her a sheepish shrug. "A new Lego set David wanted and a Barbie for Mica. Oh, and I noticed you were almost out of coffee beans, so I got you a bag. The ones you like, Jamaican medium roast." He sat down at the table and started folding laundry.

Rhiannon sighed, shaking her head. "You spoil them, Ianto. All they have to do is show you something on the telly or the internet and you go and buy it for them. They've got you wrapped around their little fingers. You know they adore you. You don't have to buy them presents all the time."

It was a familiar argument and one that Ianto always chose to ignore. He enjoyed his role of doting uncle. Since he was pretty sure he'd never have children of his own, he wanted to make the most of the time he had with David and Mica before they reached their terrible teens and decided it wasn't cool to hang out with their uncle anymore. He was going to miss his Sunday afternoons building Lego with David and having tea parties with Mica. "They're good kids. I like buying things for them."

"I know you do." Rhiannon smiled, the wryness in her expression showing she'd already conceded defeat. "They'll be ecstatic when they get home and see what you got for them." She gave him a knowing look. "Did you buy something for yourself?"

Ianto grinned. "Yep."

Shopping for David and Mica gave him the perfect excuse to feed his own addiction, not that he ever really needed a reason. Much like his nephew, Ianto had something of an obsession with Lego, although his interest was more in the adult-oriented sets like the modular buildings and architectural themes. Not having had any toys or luxuries growing up, it was a guilty pleasure and an escape. The spare bedroom of his flat was devoted to his hobby, where he had an ever-expanding city built from official sets along with his own creations. It was rare for a week to go by when he wasn't adding to his collection in some shape or form. Of course, Rhiannon knew that he wouldn't buy a set for David without buying one for himself too.

Rhiannon laughed. "At this rate, you're going to need a bigger flat soon." She snatched away the tea towel he'd just finished folding. "Stop doing that. If you want to make yourself useful, go and work your magic. You arrived just in time. I'm dying for a cuppa."

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he retrieved the beans from one of the shopping bags and dutifully prepared two cups of coffee. The machine was the same as his and had been his house-warming gift when they'd moved into their new home. Johnny mostly drank tea, but Rhiannon enjoyed coffee, although, unlike Ianto, she often drank tea as well. Ianto didn't mind a cup of tea on occasion, but he was, at heart, an unapologetic coffee addict.

He listened as Rhiannon chatted about Johnny's work and what the kids were doing at school this week. Once the coffee was ready, he carried their drinks over to the table and sat down again.

"Oh, that smells lovely." Rhiannon took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Thanks for the beans. The kids aren't the only ones you spoil. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It's a brother's prerogative to spoil his older sister."

She gave him a teasing grin and took another sip, then put her mug down and fixed him with a pointed look. "So, tell me about this new boss of yours. You've been very secretive about him. What's he like? Is he nice?"

Ianto only just managed not to cringe. 'Nice' didn't seem to be quite the right word to describe Jack. Personally, he might have leaned more towards pain in his arse, and not in a fun way, although that seemed somewhat uncharitable when Jack's only real offence was his highly distracting good looks. "He's nice," he agreed, deciding it was the easiest option. "He's... different. I'm not really sure what to make of him yet."

"I looked him up online. There's photos. He's gorgeous. Like a film star." Rhiannon's eyes glazed over for a moment – a reaction that Ianto suspected was all too common where Jack was concerned.

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I suppose."

He didn't want to think about Jack and how gorgeous he was. Remembering the appraising glance Jack had given him on the weekend outside the garage, the warm touch of his hand, and his own absurd reaction to Jack spending the night with the blond stranger, he felt a hint of warmth creep up his neck.

"Oh, no." Rhiannon gripped her coffee mug and stared at him.

"What?" Ianto asked in confusion.

"You're smitten, you daft sod. I can tell from the look in your eyes." She sighed and shook her head. "You like him, don't you?"

"No." Ianto swallowed a gulp of coffee and exhaled a sigh of his own. "All right... maybe. A bit." He sighed again. "He is very handsome," he admitted, this time not trying to hide his cringe of dismay.

Rhiannon studied him, concern evident in her eyes. "Oh, Ianto..."

Ianto knew what his sister had to be thinking. She knew all too well his history of falling for the wrong type of men and probably thought he was repeating the same old pattern again. "I know, Rhi," he agreed. "He's my boss. So nothing's going to happen. Even if he was interested at all, which I'm sure he's not, I'd never get involved with someone I work for. And definitely not with someone like Jack Harkness."

He paused, thinking back to the coffee they'd shared after the awkward incident by the garage. They hadn't talked much and not about anything noteworthy or personal. But it had been nice all the same, just sitting with Jack and having a cup of coffee together. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined that Jack had almost seemed disappointed when he'd excused himself to go back to cleaning the car.

"He seems..." he began, then stopped again, shaking his head. "I don't know... he seems lonely. He lives in his huge house by himself. All he seems to do all the time is work." He decided not to mention Jack's extracurricular activities from the week before.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Rhiannon's eyebrows drew together in a thoughtful frown. "Looking like he does... successful... having all that money. It's what so many people dream about. Doesn't mean he's any happier than the rest of us poor sods though."

Ianto could only nod in agreement. His sudden and unexpected wealth hadn't made him any happier.

"You could always quit, you know," Rhiannon suggested. "If it's too difficult being around him. Out of sight, out of mind."

Ianto shook his head, even though the thought had crossed his mind. "I've only been working for him for a week and a half. I can't just up and quit."

Rhiannon shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Just tell him it's not working out. Make up some excuse. He'll find someone else to drive him around."

Ianto knew it would be the sensible thing to do. But the idea of quitting and not seeing Jack again seemed worse than seeing him nearly every day and having to repress his attraction to the man. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was already growing attached to his new boss. "No. I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be professional."

Rhiannon opened her mouth to respond, but Ianto cut her off with a warning glare. "Don't say it, Rhi." He didn't need to be reminded that his professionalism was already well and truly on unstable ground.

A few moments passed before Rhiannon spoke again, an indignant expression suddenly clouding her features. "What do you mean you're sure he's not interested? What's wrong with him? He'd have to be a daft idiot – no, make that a daft, blind idiot – if he doesn't think you're a brilliant catch. You're every bit as good as he is, and he'd be bloody lucky to have someone like you. You can tell him I said so too."

Ianto spluttered on his mouthful of coffee. Then he laughed. Jack might be the master of his own domain, but if he ever ended up in the same room as Rhiannon, he might just discover he'd met his match.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was Friday morning of the following week and Ianto arrived at Jack's to find the car he recognised as Toshiko's dark blue BMW coupe parked at the front of the house.

His curiosity piqued, he parked his car and made his way into the kitchen via the back door as usual. It had become his habit over the last couple of weeks to arrive early enough each morning to go inside and make a cup of coffee for Jack before bringing the car around and driving him to the office. Jack had become enamoured with Ianto's coffee making skills, and Ianto was more than happy to feed the man's addiction. The simple truth was that he enjoyed taking care of Jack in whatever small ways he could, and he liked feeling that he was appreciated beyond his official duties as Jack's chauffeur.

He paused uncertainly in the empty kitchen, unsure whether to make Jack's coffee as usual or check in with him first. Walking down the hallway to Jack's office, he found it was also empty. He frowned and continued towards the front of the house, stopping at the staircase when he heard the sound of muffled voices coming from upstairs. The voices were punctuated by an anguished moan that had unmistakeably come from Jack.

Alarmed, Ianto called out, "Mister Harkness? Miss Sato?"

He heard the click of heals on the hardwood floors above, and Toshiko appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later. She smiled down at him. "Ianto, hi. I was just about to call you. I'm glad you're here."

The diminutive Japanese woman descended the staircase, looking as efficient and composed as Ianto remembered from the previous times he'd met her. Toshiko appeared to be around the same age as him, perhaps a couple of years older, with straight, shoulder-length black hair and a petite, slim figure. She was elegant and attractive, her sleek, tailored grey skirt and jacket understated and unfussy, but clearly expensive.

"Good morning, Toshiko," he replied with a polite smile, remembering just in time that she had insisted he use her given name. "Is everything all right?" he asked when she came to a stop in front of him. Now that she was closer, he noted that she looked a little harried.

"Jack's sick," she replied with a sigh. "I don't think it's anything too serious. There's been a bout of flu going around the office. I had a mild case of it last week, and it looks like Jack's come down with it. He's running a high fever, so I've called Owen just to be safe. He's a friend of ours and a doctor. He should be here soon."

She paused and shook her head in obvious exasperation. "Of course, Jack's convinced he's dying. He's such a baby. You'd think he'd never been sick before." She gave him a pleading look. "Can you go upstairs and keep an eye on him until Owen gets here? I don't think I can handle anymore of his moaning." She smiled ruefully. "At least, not this early in the morning."

Ianto stifled a smirk and nodded, not sure whether to feel sorrier for Jack or Toshiko. "Of course."

Toshiko gave him a smile that seemed equal parts gratitude and relief. "Thanks, Ianto. If he gets too annoying, just ignore him."

She walked away, going down the hall and into Jack's office, and Ianto proceeded upstairs and down to Jack's bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, Jack looked like death warmed up. He was curled up in a foetal position on the bed, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. His entire body was trembling, his face flushed and clammy with sweat, his dark hair a matted mess and plastered against his forehead.

Moving to stand beside the bed, Ianto cleared his throat to announce his presence. "I'm sorry you're unwell, sir. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Jack groaned and turned his head to look up at him with hazy eyes, his face a mask of misery. "I'm dying, Jones." He groaned again, loudly, as if to emphasise the point.

Ianto had to refrain from rolling his eyes, despite his sympathy for his beleaguered boss. "Perhaps we should wait for the doctor before we jump to any hasty conclusions, sir. It's probably just a case of the flu, like Toshiko said."

Jack mumbled something under his breath, then groaned again for good measure.

Ianto leaned closer, pushed Jack's hair away from his forehead, and placed his palm against the flushed skin. "Hmm. You are rather hot."

"See?" Jack somehow managed to sound victorious. "I'm dying." He grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face as if attempting to smother himself, then seemed to think better of it and threw it away. With a pitiful whimper, he curled up into a ball again.

Ianto took off his suit jacket, went into Jack's bathroom, and soaked a flannel in cold water. Returning to Jack, he perched on the edge of the bed and pressed the wet flannel alternately against Jack's forehead and neck. Not sure what else to do, he repeated the process, then managed to coax Jack into drinking some water. At one point, Jack startled him by jumping from the bed and flying into the bathroom, where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Cringing in sympathy, Ianto helped Jack up from the floor and back into bed.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Toshiko entered the room, followed by a thin, wiry man of average height, probably in his mid-thirties like Jack, with short brown hair and pointed, unwelcoming features. He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and black leather jacket, and his appearance and demeanour suggested he'd just been dragged out of bed and wasn't at all happy about it. Ianto moved out of the way as the man walked over to the bed and opened his black doctor's bag.

"All right, Jack. Let's take a look at you." Owen stopped and seemed to finally register Ianto's presence. A scowl appeared on his face. "Who the hell are you?"

Toshiko stepped forward. "Owen, this is Ianto... Ianto Jones. He's Jack's new chauffeur." She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Be nice." She turned to Ianto. "Ianto, this is Owen Harper."

The man huffed. "Doctor Owen Harper, thank you."

Ianto gave the man a polite smile. "Pleased to meet you, Doctor Harper."

Owen nodded curtly, but Jack interrupted with a belaboured groan before he said anything. "Excuse me, man dying over here."

Owen made a derisive noise. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. And they say doctors make the worst patients." He got some equipment from his bag and turned his attention to Jack.

"We'll give you some privacy." Ianto moved to the door and followed Toshiko out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

Turning to face him, Toshiko gave him an apologetic smile. "Don't mind Owen, he's always like that. He's a brilliant doctor, but his bedside manner leaves something to be desired."

"He seems like quite a character," Ianto agreed, trying to be diplomatic.

Toshiko laughed, shaking her head. "That's one way of describing him." She became serious again. "Ianto..." she began, suddenly looking at him with uncertainty in her dark eyes. "I know it's an imposition, but Jack's here on his own and he's probably going to be out of action for at least a few days. You've seen what he's like when he's sick. So I was just wondering if..."

Ianto didn't hesitate. "Don't worry, I'll look after him."

Relief passed over Toshiko's face, but then she gave him a worried frown. "You're sure you don't mind? He can be a bit of a handful." The wryness in her expression suggested she knew exactly how much of an understatement that really was.

Ianto smiled. "I'll manage."

Tosh took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. I just don't like him being here on his own when he's not well. And Jack really likes you, so..."

Ianto felt his eyebrows shoot upwards. "He does?"

The words had blurted from his mouth before he could stop himself. He shook his head in apology. "Sorry, it's just that..." He stopped and bit down on his lower lip, not sure how to finish the sentence without sounding inappropriate.

Toshiko sighed, the sympathy in her eyes suggesting that she understood his predicament. "I know he can be, well... difficult. He gets so buried in his work that he forgets to pay attention to the people around him. Try not to take it personally. He's told me he's very impressed with you. He likes having you around."

"Um..." Ianto knew it was ridiculous to feel so pleased just from hearing his employer thought well of him. "That's nice to hear." He smiled self-consciously. "Thanks for telling me, Toshiko."

Jack's bedroom door opened and Owen peered out at them. "He'll live. Just a nasty case of the flu."

Ianto followed Toshiko back into the room, and Jack greeted their return with a despondent moan. Ianto moved to stand beside the bed again, where Jack was now huddled under the bed covers and shivering. If anything, he looked even worse than before, and Ianto couldn't help feeling sympathy for him.

"So which one of you is playing nursemaid?" Owen asked as he packed up his bag.

Ianto looked up. "Uh... that would be me."

Owen smirked. "My condolences, mate."

"What?" Jack lifted his head and glared at them. "No. Jones is my chauffeur, not my damn nurse. Go home, Jones. I'll be fine."

"You told me you were dying ten minutes ago," Ianto pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Jack slumped his head back onto the pillows and moaned again. "Yeah, well, Owen says I'm not. I suppose I'll have to take his word for it."

Ianto could empathise with Jack not wanting to be seen as weak and pitiful in front of an employee, but it was a bit too late to be worried about that. Besides, there was no way he was going to leave Jack alone while he wasn't well. "I'm staying until you're better, sir. End of discussion."

Toshiko flashed him a grateful smile.

"He's running a high fever, so you're going to need to keep an eye on that." Owen handed Ianto a business card and pointed to where he'd left a digital thermometer and small packet of paracetamol on the bedside table. "If it gets any higher or his symptoms get worse, give me a call. Other than that it's just the standard drill. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids, but no tea, coffee or alcohol. Some soup once his stomach can handle it." He tore off a sheet from a prescription pad and handed it over. "I've prescribed a course of antivirals, he should start on those right away. Paracetamol to help with the fever, and the usual over the counter stuff to help relieve the other symptoms."

Tosh reached out and took the prescription slip from Ianto. "I'll go to the chemist and get some supplies."

Owen patted Jack's shoulder. "Hope you feel better soon, Jack. And for God's sake, take it easy and don't try to go back to work until you've recovered. The world of high finance will struggle along without you for a few days." He looked at Ianto. "Make sure he rests. He's in no condition to put up much of a fight, but bloody well tie him down if you have to."

"Hey!" Jack protested, scowling up at them.

Ianto grinned at Owen. "No problem. There's some rope in the garage."

Owen barked out a laugh while Jack gave Ianto a death-glare, which might have been more effective if he didn't look quite so pitiable. "Try it, Jones, and you're fired," he muttered.

Tosh shook her head with obvious amusement. She turned to Owen and smiled. "Thanks for coming, Owen. I'll walk out with you." She spared Ianto a sympathetic look. "I won't be long, Ianto."

Owen slapped Ianto on the back on his way out of the room. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Ianto watched as the pair left the room and headed downstairs. Turning his attention back to Jack, who was looking at him with a hint of what almost seemed like wariness, he tried to give the man a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, sir. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Noticing the water bottle on the bedside table was empty, he put down Owen's card and picked it up. "I'll get you some more water. Back in a minute."

On his way down to the kitchen, he did a quick reconnaissance of the other upstairs rooms, finding a room just down from Jack's that appeared to be set up as a guest bedroom. Like most of the house, it was sparsely furnished, but it had a large, neatly made bed, a wardrobe, and its own bathroom, which was all he would need. When Toshiko returned, he'd make a quick trip back to his flat and pack a bag with clothes and toiletries to last him for the next few days. He made a mental note to call Rhiannon and let her know he wouldn't be visiting on Sunday as usual.

Despite Jack's dramatics, Ianto hated to see the man poorly and suffering, even when it was something as innocuous for a man of Jack's age and vitality as a case of the flu. Suspecting his patience was going to be stretched to the limit over the next few days, he just hoped they didn't end up trying to throttle each other before Jack recovered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sky was clear and blue, the sun wonderfully warm against his bare skin. Safe in the knowledge that his pale Welsh complexion was protected by a liberal head-to-toe coating of SPF 100, Ianto rolled over onto his back and folded his arms behind his head, sighing with contentment. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more carefree and happy.

He'd just begun to drift into a light doze when he heard his name being called from the shoreline. Opening his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbows and focused his gaze on the tall, dark-haired figure emerging from the sparkling blue water. He watched, transfixed, admiring the broad, masculine physique with its lean, contoured muscles and smooth, lightly tanned skin that glistened so appealingly in the golden sunlight.

A sliver of blue fabric clung low to the man's hips, leaving little to the imagination and affording only the most minimal amount of modesty. Not that the man had a modest bone in his body, regardless of the fact that they were on their own stretch of secluded beach and completely alone. Ianto's slightly more discrete red swimming trunks tightened against the sudden strain.

Smiling widely and exuding confidence, the man strode out of the water and across the sand until he was standing at the foot of their beach towels and looming over Ianto. Giving Ianto an appraising up and down stare of his own, the glint of hunger in the man's eyes suggested that he was pleased with what he found laid out before him. "Enjoying the view?" he asked in a teasing drawl.

Distracted by the droplets of water trailing from the man's well-defined chest and down his sculptured abdomen, Ianto swallowed convulsively. "Yep."

The man laughed and threw himself down on top of Ianto, bringing their mouths together in a ravenous kiss. Insistent hardness pressed against Ianto's own. "Ugh," he protested when they finally pulled apart, both of them a little out of breath. "You're all wet. And you taste salty."

The man laughed again, his expressive blue eyes alight with mischief. He ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back from his forehead. That same hand moved to cradle Ianto's face and lightly caressed his cheek, then slid downwards, tracing a teasing path down Ianto's chest and abdomen, finally sliding eager fingers beneath the waistband of his trunks. A shiver of anticipation raced along Ianto's spine. With a devilish grin, the man yanked off Ianto's trunks in a swift, well-practised movement, tossing them away before doing the same with his own.

Ianto moaned as his mouth was captured again, the press of the other man's crotch against his own so much better without restrictive fabric between their bodies. He managed to roll them over so that he was on top, and then he pulled back, grinning down at the other man. "If you get sand up my arse, I'm not having sex with you for the rest of the trip."

"You'd never last." The man's handsome, smiling face was undeniably smug. "You're worse than I am. Besides, we both know you can't get enough of me."

Ianto only just managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. Still, in all fairness he couldn't argue with that and it seemed like a pointless waste of effort to try. Instead, he pressed himself down against that wet, firm body and gave a not-so-subtle thrust of his hips. The man moaned in obvious approval, his arms wrapping around Ianto as they kissed again.

With a gasp of pleasure, Ianto murmured the man's name. "Jack..."

###

Ianto woke with a jolt and jumped up from his chair, the book he'd been reading falling to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Disoriented, he looked around the dimly-lit room, finally focusing on where Jack was curled up on the opposite side of the bed and still sleeping fitfully.

He fell back into the chair and retrieved his book, unnerved by the vivid dream. His crotch was tight and his skin felt hot, as if he really had been lounging in the sun in some far-off tropical paradise. He wondered where that little fantasy had come from. He hated beaches with all the dirty sand that invariably got everywhere you didn't want it be, and he'd always been somewhat uncomfortable in close proximity to large expanses of water. Puzzling though it was, the setting seemed rather less significant than the person he'd been sharing it with.

Jack.

He ran an unsteady hand over his face and reached to the bedside table for a bottle of water. Fumbling with the top, he gulped half of it down, then forced himself to take several slow, deep breaths. A glance at Jack's bedside clock reassured him that he'd only drifted off for fifteen minutes or so. He'd need to wake Jack again soon and give him another dose of medication and painkillers.

It had been a long thirty-six hours as he'd sat vigil at Jack's bedside, only taking short breaks when necessary to attend to his own needs. He knew he was being somewhat paranoid and over-protective, but Jack's temperature had remained worryingly high and he'd had anxious thoughts of rushing Jack to the A&E if it spiked any higher. Jack had slept restlessly for most of the time, and even when conscious he hadn't been particularly lucid. Despite his histrionics the previous morning, he'd been pliant enough under Ianto's ministrations, clearly too unwell to resist or protest beyond the occasional feeble groan. More surprising was that each time he woke up, he seemed relieved to find that Ianto was still there.

"Yarn-toe..."

Ianto looked up from where he'd been staring at the bottle clutched in his hands. Somewhere along the line during his state of delirium, Jack had started using Ianto's given name instead of his surname. And each time Ianto heard his name spoken in Jack's American accent, his stomach did a strange little lurch and a ridiculous surge of warmth bloomed in his chest.

Focusing on Jack's face, he found a pair of bleary, red-tinged eyes peering at him. Jack made a croaking sound, then swallowed and cringed. "You're still here," he muttered hoarsely.

"Of course, sir." Ianto put the bottle of water aside and shifted closer. He placed his hand against Jack's forehead and was relieved to find that it didn't feel quite so hot. Reaching for the thermometer just to be sure, he gave Jack a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

Jack groaned. "Like hell. Everything hurts. My throat and head are killing me."

Ianto nodded in sympathy. He took Jack's temperature, confirming that it had dropped almost two degrees, then filled a glass with water and handed it to Jack along with his medication. "Your temperature's gone down. That's a good sign."

Jack pulled himself upright with obvious effort, then took the tablets and drained the glass, grimacing each time he swallowed. He passed the glass back to Ianto and scrubbed an unsteady hand over his unshaven face. "I must look even worse than I feel."

"Well, I have to admit you've looked better." Ianto smiled again and was pleased when Jack managed a weak smile of his own.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, still looking at him.

"Almost nine-thirty," Ianto replied. "Saturday night," he added when Jack frowned and seemed to be struggling to put the time into context. "Do you feel like something to eat? How about some soup and toast?" He gave a slight chuckle as he recalled the numerous bags he'd helped Toshiko carry in and unpack the day before. "I think Toshiko bought enough food to last you for at least a month."

Jack managed a weak chuckle of his own, then coughed several times. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. I'm kind of hungry. Some soup sounds good." He shuffled over to the other side of the bed and started trying to untangle himself. "I need a shower," he muttered.

Ianto was out of his chair and at Jack's side in an instant, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist as he climbed unsteadily to his feet and nearly toppled over. "Easy, sir. Take your time." He had to admit that Jack did kind of stink a bit, so a shower seemed like a good idea.

He managed to get Jack hauled into the en-suite bathroom and sitting on the toilet seat to regain his strength, then turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature so it was warm but not too hot. He turned to look at Jack. "Will you be able to manage all right?"

Jack rose cautiously to his feet and started to peel off his t-shirt. "I think so."

Catching a glimpse of Jack's bare torso, Ianto stepped away from the shower and averted his eyes. They were both adult men of course, but it felt wrong to be ogling his employer when his feelings for the man were so complicated and not merely of a professional, platonic nature. Jack was sick and it would be unforgivable to take advantage of the situation to satisfy his own lustful curiosity, even if Jack was none the wiser. At the same time, he couldn't deny being intrigued about whether the reality measured up to his fantasies, especially with the latest one still so fresh in his mind.

He cleared his throat and moved to the doorway. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

"Thanks," he heard Jack mutter in reply.

Ianto stood there awkwardly, his gaze fixed on the tiled flooring until he was satisfied that Jack was situated in the shower. Then he made a hasty retreat to Jack's dressing room and retrieved clean underwear, socks, tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. Summoning his resolve, he took the bundle of clothing back into the bathroom, placed it on the side of the basin counter closest to the shower and quickly retreated again, keeping his back to the shower and its occupant the entire time. Hoping that Jack could get himself washed, dried and dressed without assistance, he closed the bathroom door behind him.

After retrieving a set of clean sheets from the linen cupboard in the hallway, he stripped and remade the bed. Then, taking a deep breath, he left the bedroom and went downstairs.

He returned a short while later with a tray containing chicken soup and toast for two, relieved to find that Jack was dressed and back in bed, albeit looking exhausted from the effort. Jack's hair was damp and sticking out in all directions, and he was still unshaven, but at least he was clean. "Does that feel a bit better?"

Jack gave him a weary nod. "Yeah. Thanks."

Ianto got Jack settled with the tray, silently bemoaning the lack of coffee to accompany their late dinner. He would have dearly loved a cup, but he'd decided the coffee machine would be off limits until Jack could share it with him again. It seemed only fair. In the meantime, he'd been trying valiantly to make do with strong black tea.

He did a quick tidy up in the bathroom, dealing with Jack's dirty clothes and wet towels. Then he returned to Jack's bedside and started on his own meal.

They ate in companionable silence, and Jack managed to eat most of his food, although he started to lag as he reached the last couple of mouthfuls of his soup. Ianto took the tray from Jack's lap when he was done, putting it aside on the floor with his own dishes.

He checked Jack's temperature again just to be safe. "Anything else I can get you?"

Jack shook his head, sliding back down under the bed covers and pulling them up around his shoulders. He was shivering again. "Jones..." he began, then paused with a slight frown. "Ianto." He paused again. "Thank you. For doing all of this. For staying and taking care of me. I want you to know I appreciate it."

The words obviously didn't come easily to Jack, but he sounded sincere. Being sick had stripped the man of his usual defences, taking away the mask of the aloof, hard-nosed businessman and revealing vulnerability and uncertainty beneath. Ianto suspected that few people got to see this side of Jack. He felt strangely privileged to be one of them.

Taking his seat again, he gave Jack a self-deprecating smile. "Think nothing of it, sir. It's my pleasure. All part of the friendly service."

Jack breathed out a sigh, then coughed and grimaced as he rubbed at his chest. "Call me Jack. Please." He swallowed and coughed again. "You wouldn't deny the wish of a dying man, would you?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're not dying, sir."

"Please?" Jack repeated, staring at him with intent, pleading blue eyes.

Ianto wondered when pleasing Jack had become more important than his own tenuous sense of self-preservation. He'd known the man for just three weeks and had already grown dangerously fond of him. In fact, he was starting to wonder if he was already half in love with Jack, despite his best efforts to safeguard his foolish heart.

He'd been in love before – several times in fact – and it seemed to be his curse that he fell hard and too fast. The last man he'd loved had been John, but he'd ended their involvement when it became clear that they weren't looking for the same things. They'd remained friends, although they hadn't seen each other or spoken recently. With Jack, however, those nebulous feelings were different in a way he couldn't begin to fathom or explain. The only thing he knew was that they were frighteningly intense.

He sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "All right. Just until you're better." After a pause, he added, "Jack."

"There. Was that really so difficult?" Jack looked momentarily triumphant. Then, still watching him, he frowned. "You look tired. You should get some rest."

Ianto wanted to protest, but he'd been up for the best part of two days straight and the idea of sliding into the comfortable bed in Jack's guest room was undeniably appealing. Besides, Jack looked like he was about to drop off again and the worst of his fever had passed. There was no reason to linger at Jack's bedside, except for the fact that he wanted to.

Hiding his reluctance, he climbed to his feet and picked up the tray with their dinner dishes. "I'll check on you later. Just call out if you need anything." He only just managed not to add 'sir' at the end of the sentence.

Jack murmured his agreement and curled up on his side. "Night, Ianto."

Ianto smiled down at him, watching as his eyes drifted closed. "Goodnight, Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jack's eyes slid closed as he gave a moan of pleasure. "God, I've missed this."

He opened his eyes again and glared across the table at Ianto. "I can't believe you made me go five days without coffee. I'm starting to think you've got a sadistic streak, Ianto Jones."

Ianto held up his hands, palms outwards in a gesture of surrender. "Not my fault. Doctor's orders."

Jack made a derisive sound, but turned his attention back to his coffee. Ianto picked up his own cup, taking a sip as he studied the other man. Although Jack was a reasonable facsimile of his usual self, he still looked pale and exhausted. There were dark smudges beneath his eyes, and his broad shoulders had a weary droop that suggested it was proving an effort to remain upright.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go back to work today, Jack," Ianto suggested hesitantly, not wanting to overstep his bounds and sound like a nagging, over-protective parent or boyfriend. Nonetheless, he felt duty-bound to voice his misgivings.

It was Wednesday morning, and after four days and nights under Jack's roof he had returned home the day before, Jack insisting that he take the day off since he'd given up his weekend. Ianto had wanted to object, but with Jack doing better there hadn't been any legitimate reason to prolong his stay. He'd felt strangely conflicted as he'd packed up his handful of belongings and driven home to his flat, leaving Jack to convalesce on his own for the day.

The problem was that he liked being with Jack, even when the man was sickly and miserable and, in all fairness, pretty lousy company. Being with Jack for the past few days had given him a taste of being a fixture in the man's life in a way other than as the hired help. With the relaxing of the formality between them, it had almost started to feel like they were becoming friends.

They'd even watched a film together on Monday night when Jack had gotten restless and refused to stay in bed any longer. With Jack wrapped up in a blanket, they'd settled together on the sofa downstairs and watched Casino Royale from Jack's Blu-ray collection. Ianto had a fondness for the James Bond books and films and had made the selection with Jack's blessing. Watching the film again had solved the mystery of where his psyche had drawn inspiration for his latest little fantasy about Jack. To his relief, Jack hadn't seemed to notice his sharp intake of breath or the rush of heat to his face. He just hoped it didn't mean he was developing a fetish for beach sex and sand in uncomfortable places.

After spending the morning of his day off cleaning his flat and catching up on his laundry, he'd driven over to visit his sister, feeling restless and not wanting to be alone. They'd gone for a walk and picked up David and Mica from school, giving him a chance to make up for his absence on Sunday. He'd stayed for dinner at Rhiannon's insistence and kept the children entertained. But Jack had remained at the forefront of his thoughts, and he'd tossed and turned all night, trying to convince himself that his feelings for Jack weren't real, but simply a manifestation of his loneliness. Then he'd entered Jack's kitchen this morning to find Jack sitting at the table and eating a bowl of cereal, and all his carefully constructed rationalisations had vanished in an instant.

"I'm going stir crazy being stuck at home." Jack gave him a weak smile, his features softening for a moment, almost as if he was touched by Ianto's concern. "I'll be fine."

But Jack barely made it down the front steps and to the car before he looked like he was ready to keel over. As his face became even more pale, Ianto hastened to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him upright. "Come on, Jack, let's get you back inside."

With a muttered curse, Jack slumped against him, breathing heavily. Before he could think better of it, Ianto rubbed Jack's shoulder, giving him a moment to regain his strength. With a frustrated sigh, Jack lifted his head and looked into Ianto's eyes. He conceded defeat with a resigned nod of his head.

Ianto got him upstairs and into bed, gave him some painkillers for his headache, and grudgingly agreed to Jack's request for his laptop and mobile phone. He left the room as Jack was on the phone, his irritation with his weakened condition evident as he barked orders at Toshiko. Ianto cringed in sympathy, but he was relieved that Jack was back on his feet in spirit if not in body. All Jack needed was to be patient and give himself a few more days to recover.

Ianto spent the morning cleaning the car since he hadn't done it on the weekend, then he went back inside and prepared lunch, taking Jack's upstairs on a tray. When he returned to check on Jack a little while later, the man had finally succumbed and fallen asleep.

He occupied himself with cleaning Jack's kitchen and disposing of anything in the refrigerator and pantry that had passed its expiry date. Then he sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop and passed some time by working on a virtual model of his latest Lego creation.

He looked up when Jack shuffled into the room, his appearance adorably sleep-rumpled. Jack slumped into his usual chair at the table, and Ianto glanced at the clock in the corner of the laptop screen. He was surprised to note it was after seven p.m.

Jack studied him while stifling a yawn. "You looked serious when I came in." He nodded at Ianto's laptop. "What are you working on?"

"Oh." Ianto shook his head, closing the lid of the laptop. "It's nothing. Just a little hobby of mine." He stood up. "I'll get you some dinner before I head off. What do you fancy?"

"Show me." Jack's voice carried a hint of the businessman who expected his orders to be followed, but then he softened it with an apologetic smile. " Please. I'm interested. I'd like to know more about you."

Ianto stifled a sigh. He sat down again and opened the laptop, turning it around so that Jack could see the screen. "I'm what's referred to as an AFOL. Adult Fan of Lego. This is a model I'm working on of the Pierhead Building. I'm sure you think it's silly..."

"Why would I think that?" Jack peered at the screen, appearing genuinely interested. "Wow. I used to love Lego when I was a kid. You're going to build this?"

"Yep." Ianto used the mouse to spin the 3D model around so that Jack could see it from all four sides.

Jack studied the image for a few more moments before turning the screen back around. "Do you always design your projects on the computer first?"

Ianto shrugged self-consciously. "Sometimes. It helps with working out the list of parts I'll need. Especially with more complex designs."

"Sounds like fun. Challenging too, I bet." Jack smiled at him. "So what else do you do with yourself when you're not taking care of demanding bosses?"

Ianto chuckled. "I like to draw. And paint. I dabble in oils mostly these days. When the mood takes me."

Jack raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "People? Still life?"

Ianto shook his head. "Mostly landscapes, buildings, that sort of thing."

"I'd like to see your work sometime." Jack's eyes narrowed. "And here you were, telling me you're not interesting."

"I'm not," Ianto protested.

Jack gave him a disbelieving look and shook his head. He continued to study Ianto with a speculative expression.

"What's wrong?" Ianto finally asked, trying not to squirm under the other man's scrutiny.

"Nothing at all." A hint of a smirk played across Jack's lips, joined by a brief appearance of those distracting dimples. "I was just thinking that you're kind of adorable."

Ianto scowled with indignation. "I bloody well am not." He closed the lid of his laptop to emphasise the point.

Jack looked unperturbed. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I meant it as a compliment." He shrugged. "I could have said you're gorgeous and have the most beautiful Welsh vowels I've ever heard, but then you would have accused me of harassment."

"True," Ianto admitted, not sure what to make of the unusual conversation or Jack's unexpected attempts at flattery.

Jack seemed to be sincere and the idea that Jack found him appealing gave him an undeniable thrill of pleasure. At the same time, it was dangerous ground. It was safer thinking that his attraction to Jack was one-sided and unrequited, with no chance of any reciprocal interest, not that he thought Jack could actually be interested in him. Still, Jack kept surprising him, leaving him flailing and more confused than ever.

He cleared his throat and stood up again. "Right. So what would you like for dinner?"

###

Jack worked from home the following day, but he returned to the office on Friday. His health continued to improve and things went back to normal. Ianto had fully intended to reinstate the formality between them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Jack had become more comfortable with him, more affable and good-humoured, and he was loath to lose that tenuous connection between them.

It was Thursday evening of the following week, and Ianto had picked up Jack from the office as usual and driven him home. He pulled up at the front of the house, left the engine idling, and went around to open Jack's door.

Jack climbed out and moved aside so that Ianto could close the door behind him. Instead of going up the steps, however, he remained standing where he was. He looked up at the huge, empty house, then turned to face Ianto, a hesitant, uncertain expression clouding his features.

"Is everything all right, Jack?" Ianto asked, wondering what was troubling him. Jack had been silent during the ride home, seemingly preoccupied, but that in itself wasn't anything unusual.

"Actually, I was thinking..." Jack stopped and took a breath. "That is... I wondered if you might like to stay and have some dinner with me? I was thinking of ordering Chinese. There's a good place not too far from here that delivers. That is... if you don't have any other plans?"

Ianto stared at him, startled both by the question and Jack's uncharacteristic hesitancy. For a moment he wondered if Jack was asking him on a date, but immediately dismissed the ludicrous notion. Jack was probably just feeling a bit lonely and wanted some company, and that was something Ianto could relate to wholeheartedly. The previous week had been a reminder of how nice it was to have someone to share a meal with now and then. To his way of thinking, the importance of companionship was often severely underrated. Sex was fantastic of course, but it wasn't the be-all and end-all.

"Um... no," he replied, shaking his head. "I mean... no, I don't have any plans. I... I'd like that." He mentally cringed at his lack of eloquence. "I need to put the car away first."

Jack's uncertain expression changed into one of visible relief. "Okay, I'll see you inside. Anything in particular you'd like? I usually get a few different dishes. Nothing too exotic."

Ianto was still so surprised that he couldn't think of what he might be in the mood for. "No, whatever you're having is fine."

Jack smiled and nodded, then he turned away and went up the steps and into the house.

Getting back into the car, Ianto drove it around to the garage and put it away for the night. He tried not to think about the wisdom of having dinner with Jack. He liked Jack, he liked him a great deal, and he definitely had strong feelings for the man. He wanted to get to know him better and spend time with him outside of work. But he knew that the more time he spent with Jack, the more he'd get his hopes up. Jack was his boss and hoping for anything more than friendship was a recipe for disaster and heartache.

He found Jack in the kitchen, opening a bottle of red wine, his jacket and tie removed, and his shirt sleeves rolled up. "The food will be about forty-five minutes." He picked up the bottle and two wine glasses. "Is wine okay or would you like something else?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, that's fine, thanks. But I can't drink much. I have to drive home later."

When he didn't immediately follow as Jack headed out of the kitchen, Jack stopped and looked back at him. "Relax, Ianto. You're off the clock."

Ianto managed a smile and fell into step behind him, deciding that a glass of wine seemed like a very good idea.

He took off his jacket once they reached the living room, draping it carefully over one of the armchairs, then loosened his collar and tie. Noticing that Jack had dispensed with his shoes, he slipped off his own and put them beside the chair with his jacket.

Jack handed him a glass half-filled with wine as he sat down on the deep sofa, Jack taking a seat to his right and leaving a cushion-sized space between them. "See if you like it. If you don't, I can open something else."

Ianto smiled and tried to relax. "I'm sure it's fine."

He took a sip and was unsurprised to find that the wine was excellent. It was rich and dark, with a complex yet subtle, heady flavour. He wasn't a connoisseur by any means, but he enjoyed a nice drop of wine on occasion, and he had no doubt that this was a fine and expensive example. From what he'd observed, Jack didn't skimp, not that he had any reason to do so. With the exception of the house and his cars and clothes, Jack didn't seem to place too much importance on material possessions, but he seemed to favour quality over quantity. That was a philosophy very much in accordance with Ianto's own views.

Jack turned to look at him. "What do you think?"

Ianto swirled his glass and took another sip. "Mmm. Very nice."

Jack gave a murmur of agreement, and they sat in silence for several minutes. The wine helped and Ianto felt himself begin to relax.

It was Jack who broke the silence first. "Tell me something, Ianto. Why are you here?"

Ianto looked up and frowned in confusion. "Sorry?"

Jack was staring at him with intent, curious eyes. "Why are you working for me? It's not like you need the money. According to my information, you're quite a wealthy young man."

"How did you..." Ianto began but stopped himself, knowing it was a stupid question. Someone like Jack wouldn't hire anyone without finding out everything there was to know about them first.

"Toshiko did a standard background check when she hired you," Jack explained anyway. "I trust her judgement so I didn't bother to look at it." He shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "But after last week I was curious about you."

Ianto wasn't sure if he should be offended by Jack's initial lack of interest even though he was now making up for it. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he considered his reply. "I didn't want the money. I didn't do anything to earn it. The only reason I accepted it was because Henry wanted me to have it. Most of the time I don't even think about it." He swallowed the last mouthful of his wine and put the glass down on the table. "I like my job, Jack. It's not about the money. Besides, no amount of money can buy me what I want."

Jack looked at him for a long moment before his puzzled expression changed to one of understanding. "That special someone."

Ianto nodded, lowering his gaze. Worried that he might have sounded ungrateful, he added, "Henry's money made the world of difference to my sister and her family. But as for me... I was already comfortable enough. I had what I needed." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll do something with it someday."

The intercom for the front gate sounded, and Jack stood up. "That'll be the food. I'll be back in a minute."

The food was delicious, Jack having ordered what seemed like enough to feed a small army. Ianto was hungrier than he'd thought and sampled most of the dishes at Jack's insistence. The conversation became easier as they chatted about favourite foods and films and other benign topics. Ianto had another half glass of wine with his meal, Jack another glassful.

After they were both comfortably stuffed, Ianto helped Jack consolidate the leftovers and put them in the refrigerator, then he made coffee and they returned to the living room.

They'd been sipping their coffees for a couple of minutes when Jack suddenly stood up and left the room. He returned a few moments later, sitting down again.

With a wry smile, he handed Ianto a compact silver box. "This is probably going to seem crass after our earlier conversation, but I got this for you the other day. It's just a token of thanks for looking after me while I was sick. Toshiko says you're a saint for putting up with me." He chuckled and gestured at the box. "I didn't know what to get you, but maybe you'll like it. If you don't, I can return it and get something else." He gave Ianto's knee a little nudge with his own. "Go on, open it."

Ianto stared at the box in his hand, utterly dumbstruck. He recognised the brand name as belonging to a very expensive watch manufacturer. Finding his voice again, he glanced up at Jack. "Jack, no... you shouldn't have."

He eased the box open to reveal a stunning silver watch with a black leather band. The design was simple and classic, the craftsmanship exquisite. Sliding it from the box, Ianto studied the thin, sleek casing in amazement.

"Try it on," Jack urged.

With unsteady fingers Ianto removed the inexpensive Timex he'd been wearing for years and fastened the new watch in its place. He held up his wrist to examine it. He couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from the elegant timepiece. "It's... beautiful," he stammered. "Thank you."

Jack took hold of his hand and gently pulled it towards him. He smiled as he studied Ianto's wrist. "It looks good on you."

Jack didn't release Ianto's hand. Instead, his thumb began moving in a gentle, stroking caress over the sensitive skin just below the leather band, creating a warm tingle in response. Ianto wasn't sure how it had happened, but they were now sitting so close that their shoulders were touching and he could feel the warmth radiating from Jack's body. His breath caught on a sharp inhale, Jack's alluring, masculine scent filling his senses.

He looked up and found Jack's blue eyes staring into his, only a scant few inches now separating them. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest.

Then Jack kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Just for a moment, Ianto wondered if he was dreaming again. Warm, full lips moved with gentle insistence against his own, eager and passionate, yet unexpectedly tender and almost tentative. He felt like his head was spinning, his mind struggling to comprehend that what he'd fantasised about so many times was happening in reality. Jack was kissing him, and it was every bit as good as he'd imagined. Even better, in fact, since it was apparent that Jack was frighteningly talented.

Realising that he'd been a passive participant thus far, the initial shock having rendered him dazed and immobile, he grasped hold of Jack's face with both hands and kissed him back. Sliding his right hand around to the back of Jack's neck, he tangled his fingers in Jack's thick hair, holding him in place, not wanting this spectacular kiss to end. Jack seemed to have the same idea, his arm wrapping around Ianto's shoulders and holding him close, his other hand reaching up to stroke along Ianto's jawline.

With a coaxing tug, Jack's lips parted invitingly, and Ianto didn't hesitate to dip his tongue forward and slide it against Jack's in a teasing caress. Jack moaned with obvious approval, pulling Ianto in against the firm expanse of his chest and responding with an exploring caress of his own.

Taking that as encouragement, Ianto moved to straddle Jack, pushing him down onto the sofa and deepening their kiss, the rush of arousal overriding any trace of self-restraint. He was already hard and could feel the insistent press of Jack's erection, realising with satisfaction that Jack was as amply endowed as he'd imagined. Thinking how good it would feel to rub against Jack without the impediment of underwear and trousers, he groaned and rocked his hips. Jack gasped in response, a shudder rippling over his body. Ianto thought he heard Jack murmur his name, pleading him for more.

Jack's hands trailed down Ianto's back, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his trousers. Those strong, capable hands wormed beneath the fabric, moving over his bare skin and leaving little shock-waves of pleasure in their wake. Ianto arched up into Jack's touch, a shiver of anticipation coursing along his spine. He wanted to feel those eager, teasing fingers touching and exploring every inch of him.

He desperately wanted this man, wanted to lose himself completely. He wanted to claim Jack as his own and overwhelm him with such intense pleasure that he'd never want anyone else ever again. He wanted to ignore the distant alarm bells ringing in his head and say to hell with the consequences. But some tiny, rational fragment of his lust-crazed mind reasserted itself. Jack was still his employer, and he couldn't ignore the feeling that what they were doing was a mistake, no matter how much he wanted it.

Somehow he managed to break their kiss, pulling back far enough to look down into Jack's eyes as his heart continued its frantic rhythm. Those captivating blue depths were darkened with lust, just as he imagined his own eyes had to be. Jack's hands had stilled where they were buried beneath his shirt, resting against his lower back and creating a focal point to the heat flooding his body.

"Jack..." he began in a choked whisper, but realised he had no idea what to say.

Jack moved his right hand to cradle Ianto's face, stroking his cheek in a caress so tender that Ianto thought he might burst into tears. Pulling himself upwards, Jack pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Shaking his head, Ianto climbed awkwardly off Jack and got to his feet. "I can't. I'm sorry."

He grabbed his shoes and jacket while avoiding looking at Jack. Then he remembered the new watch on his wrist. He glanced down at it and wondered if he should give it back. Deciding that rejecting Jack's gift would only make the situation worse, he scooped up his old watch from where he'd left it on the coffee table along with the case belonging to the new one.

"Ianto, wait..."

Ianto forced himself to look at Jack, who was still sprawled out on the sofa, propped up on his elbows and gazing at him with a confused frown. Swallowing against the tightness in his throat, he tried to give Jack an apologetic smile. "Thank you again for the beautiful watch. I really do love it." He took a step backwards. "I... uh... I'd better go."

He made it halfway down the hallway before Jack caught up with him, blocking his path. "Ianto. Don't go. Not like this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Ianto shook his head again. "Not your fault. We... er... we just got a bit carried away, that's all." He tried for another smile. "Thanks for dinner. I... I'll see you tomorrow."

He eased around Jack and hurried through the kitchen and out the door, only remembering to pull on his shoes after he'd crossed the threshold. He didn't stop to lace them up.

He didn't remember anything about the drive home. He stumbled into his flat, locking the door behind him before sliding down the wall to the floor. Staring at the gleaming face of his new watch, he wondered if Jack had planned the whole thing, intending to seduce him with the wine, meal and expensive gift. But then he remembered the astonishment in Jack's eyes as he'd pulled away, as if he was every bit as surprised by the turn of events as Ianto himself. To his amazement, Jack had wanted him, but he was almost certain that the kiss hadn't been premeditated. They'd got caught up in the moment, that was all, just like he'd said. Jack had to realise it was a mistake. He couldn't seriously think that it was a good idea to get involved with the hired help, even if only for one night.

Still, just for a moment, it had been perfect. It had been everything he'd been dreaming about. Jack had wanted him. He had wanted Jack. But he'd been caught off-guard and hadn't been prepared. He'd resigned himself to the fact that Jack was nothing more than a fantasy, and he hadn't been equipped to deal with the reality. Perhaps if he'd had some advance warning, things might have gone differently. At the least, he might not have made such a fool of himself as he'd bolted in panic from Jack's house.

The worst part was that he somehow had to face Jack in the morning and pretend nothing had happened.

###

From the moment Ianto set eyes on Jack the next morning it was clear that Jack wasn't a man who took rejection well. Ianto wondered if it might have even been a new experience for him.

Jack greeted him tersely, his face devoid of emotion. Then, when Ianto offered him a cup of coffee as per their normal routine, he just looked at it with disdain and made no attempt to drink it. That tacit refusal hit Ianto harder than a punch to the stomach.

Jack turned away, leaving the mug of coffee untouched. "I'll meet you out front in a couple of minutes."

"Jack, wait," Ianto called out, moving around the kitchen island and taking a step towards him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jack stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Can it wait? I need to get to the office."

"Just for a minute. Please." Ianto cringed at the pleading tone in his voice.

Jack turned and studied him, then finally gave a curt nod. He gestured towards the table and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest, not bothering to wait and see if Ianto followed. Stifling a sigh, Ianto moved to join him, sitting down at the opposite side of the table. Given Jack's frosty demeanour, he didn't like his chances, but he needed to at least try to clear the air between them.

Clasping his hands tightly in his lap, he forced himself to meet Jack's cool, unfriendly gaze. "About last night..." he began tentatively.

Jack cut him off. "You don't need to say anything. Like you said, it was a mistake. I took advantage of the situation... of you. I apologise."

Ianto shook his head. "You didn't take advantage of me. In case you didn't notice, I wasn't exactly putting up a fight." He searched Jack's features. "You... er... you didn't plan it, did you?"

Jack's impassive mask slipped. "What? No. Is that what you think? That I was trying to seduce you?"

"No," Ianto replied quickly. Jack was obviously hurt and probably confused, and he needed Jack to understand, hoping it would help. He just didn't know how to find the right words. "I don't want you to think it's because of you or anything you did. It's not." He paused, lowering his gaze to the table. "I like you, Jack. I'm attracted to you. I don't suppose that comes as any great surprise." He forced himself to look up and meet Jack's eyes again. "I wanted you last night. I wanted to spend the night with you."

Jack frowned. "So why didn't you?"

Ianto took a steadying breath. "Several reasons. For one, you're my employer. I'm not in the habit of sleeping with people I work for." He stopped again and tried to choose his words, not sure how honest he was willing to be about his feelings. "But it's not just that. I'm at a point in my life where I want someone I can have a future with. The last man I was with, well... it ended because we wanted different things. He wanted someone to share a bed with when it suited him, no strings attached. I wanted more. Being gay men, the odds are already stacked against us. And maybe I've just been unlucky, but my experience has been that gay blokes around my age aren't looking for serious relationships."

"I suppose that's true enough," Jack conceded, unfolding his arms.

Steeling himself, Ianto continued on. "Maybe I'm wrong about this, but I don't think you're looking for anything serious. Not with me. Maybe not with anyone. Not at the moment, anyway. Besides, I doubt you want to be involved with the hired help."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about that. I'm not some elitist bastard who thinks he's better than anyone else. I've worked hard to make a name for myself, but I don't think I'm better than you."

Ianto nodded. He didn't disagree, and Jack had never really treated him as less than an equal. At least not intentionally. At the same time, there was no denying that they lived in different worlds. "So for argument's sake, you'd be happy if your employees, clients, peers and so on found out that you're involved with your chauffeur?"

"What I do in my private life is my business, nobody else's." There was a mulish, defiant set to Jack's jaw, but he seemed to be considering the implications of Ianto's words.

"Still, you've got your reputation to consider," Ianto continued. "I imagine a good deal of your success is because of the name you've built for yourself."

Jack nodded, albeit with obvious reluctance. "I suppose."

Ianto smiled sadly, deciding he'd made his point. "That's why I left the way I did last night. Not one of my most dignified moments, I admit. I panicked. I'm sorry."

Jack studied him for a moment, then slowly nodded and gave him a small smile. "Fair enough, I can understand that. But don't you think you might be over thinking things? After all, I only asked you to spend the night with me."

Ianto knew that Jack was right, and in the harsh light of day he probably seemed like a fool. He always tended to over think everything, and in doing so he'd denied himself what might well have been an unforgettable night because of some arbitrary moral high-ground he'd decided to perch himself on. After all, it wasn't like he was actively searching for this elusive man who could fulfil his dreams. In hindsight, it seemed silly not to enjoy himself in the meantime with someone he liked. And he more than liked Jack.

Nonetheless, Jack was his boss, and that was the point he couldn't get past. Even worse, he'd developed feelings for Jack. Spending the night together would have meant more to him than it did to Jack. It wouldn't have been casual and uncomplicated for him, and he didn't want to be nothing more than another notch in Jack's bedpost. If he'd met Jack some other way and Jack had shown an interest in him, it would have been different. Under those circumstances, they might have ended up spending the night together. It that scenario it would have been simple and uncomplicated. He could have slept with Jack, then walked away afterwards, never to see him again.

"I know," he agreed with a sigh. "But I tend to get attached too easily." He looked at Jack with a mixture of longing and regret. "We can be friends, Jack. But I don't think we can be more than friends. If the circumstances were different..." He trailed off, deciding it was wiser not to finish that thought.

Jack's expression seemed to turn almost wistful. "I understand, Ianto. It's okay. Like you said, we just got a little carried away. No harm done." He gestured at Ianto's wrist. "I'm glad you like the watch."

"I do. Very much." Ianto looked down at his new watch, then he met Jack's gaze again. "It's the nicest gift anyone's ever given me."

Deciding it was best to make a tactful retreat, he nodded to Jack and stood up. After easing his chair into place, he took a step back. "Thank you for understanding, Jack. I'll wait for you out at the car."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ianto brought the car to a stop, his jaw beginning to ache from holding it clenched tight. After glancing at Jack in the rear-view mirror, he climbed out of the driver's seat, walked briskly around the back of the car and opened Jack's door. He didn't quite meet Jack's eyes as the other man exited the vehicle.

"Have a good night, Jack," he offered, hoping the words didn't sound as forced and insincere to Jack as they did to his own ears.

"Thanks. You too." Jack paused by the door, looking uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and seemed to think better of it. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Startled by the unexpected and redundant question, Ianto forced himself to meet Jack's eyes and smile. "Yes, of course."

Jack nodded, and Ianto watched as he crossed the street and disappeared inside the familiar building with its glowing blue sign. With a heavy sigh, he got back into the car.

It was the second Friday night in a row that he'd dropped Jack off at Torchwood, the first being the same day as the painfully awkward conversation in the aftermath of their aborted kiss. Ianto knew that he only had himself to blame. He'd turned Jack down and it was only common sense that the man would look elsewhere to satisfy his needs. He knew that he had no right to be upset or jealous when all they'd shared was one spectacular but ill-advised kiss. He just wished that he didn't know about Jack's after-hours activities. The little he did know left far too much to his over-active imagination.

That one kiss had made things far more difficult. He'd had just the merest taste of what being with Jack would be like – of what they might be like together – and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. He longed for the man, ached to be with him. And as he replayed that night endlessly in his head, he felt more and more like an utter fool. He still believed that his reasoning was sound and reasonable, but he wished for once that he could have left his brain out of the equation and done what he wanted rather than what he believed was right. Principles were all fine and well, and he was even a bit proud of himself for not giving into temptation, but it was scarce little comfort when he was lying in his empty bed in the dead of night, staring at the ceiling and unable to sleep.

He couldn't face the thought of another long and lonely night at his flat, thinking about Jack and imagining what he might be doing and who he might be doing it with. He could go to another club and try to follow Jack's lead, but the idea of hooking up with a random stranger made him feel sick to the stomach.

Making a decision, he pulled his phone from his pocket, found the name he was looking for in his contact list and dialled.

"John, hi. It's Ianto. I was wondering if you feel like meeting up for a drink..."

###

"It's been a while, mate. I was beginning to think you'd fallen off the face of the planet."

Ianto looked up from where he'd been staring into his half-empty beer glass. John Hart peered at him across the table of the booth they were tucked away in at the back of the pub. John's perceptive blue eyes held their usual devilish glint, a hint of his trademark smirk playing across his seductive lips. Five years older than Ianto, John possessed chiselled features highlighted by sharp, prominent cheekbones and exuded a kind of raw, untamed sexual appeal with his devil-may-care, bad-boy attitude.

The rest of John was lean and toned, wiry but strong, his build similar to Ianto's, although John was an inch or two shorter than Ianto's six-foot stature. John's attire was much the same as always: black jeans and boots, black t-shirt, black leather jacket. An unbuttoned blood-red shirt between his t-shirt and jacket completed the look. The slicked back, peroxide-blond hair was new, though, and highly distracting. The last time Ianto had seen John, his short, wavy hair had been its usual inoffensive medium-brown. But somehow the garish blond hair worked for him, heightening his striking good-looks and making him even more attractive. Although surprising and unexpected, the distraction was good and exactly what Ianto needed at the moment.

He gave John an apologetic smile. "I know. Sorry. I've been a bit busy lately. New job."

John shrugged and tossed back a mouthful of beer. "No worries, I know how it is. I've been meaning to call and catch up, see how you're doing. I'm glad you called tonight. It's bloody good to see you." He gestured at his bleached scalp and raised a dark eyebrow. "So come on, you haven't told me what you think of my new look."

"It's... well... different," Ianto offered while struggling to keep a straight-face.

John frowned. "What, you don't like it?"

Ianto shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "Actually, I do. It suits you. It's very striking. Makes you look younger."

John looked at him doubtfully, probably wondering if he was having a go. "Yeah?"

Ianto nodded, finally allowing his lips to curl into a smirk. "Yup. If you'd looked like this while we were seeing each other, I might have kept you around a bit longer."

John narrowed his eyes, but then shook his head and laughed. "Wanker." Grinning, he drank some more of his beer. "You know, I should have tried this years ago. I've been beating the blokes off with a stick lately."

"And you weren't before?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrows.

John responded with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "Can't blame a fellow for wanting a little ego boost now and then. It's not easy to stay pretty as you get older." He drained his glass and pointed at Ianto's. "Want another round?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ianto reached for his wallet, but John waved him away. "No you don't. My treat. Besides, you look like you could use it."

Ianto didn't disagree and was in half a mind to drink himself into oblivion, although he didn't relish the thought of the ensuing hangover. Plus, tomorrow was Saturday and still technically a work day.

They chatted companionably for a while, John regaling him with outrageous stories and tales of his latest conquests. They were almost finished their second round when John waved a hand in Ianto's face, pulling him from his maudlin thoughts again. "Come on, then. Out with it. What's his name?"

Ianto looked up and blinked. "Who?"

John rolled his eyes. "You're all brooding and mopey. It's got to be because of some bloke."

Ianto flinched. "Sorry. Guess I'm not very good company tonight." He breathed out a sigh and scrubbed a hand across his face. "His name's Jack. It's... uh..." He sighed again. "It's complicated."

"It usually is. At least, so I've been told." John's tone was laced with irony, but then his features softened, reminding Ianto that beneath all the swagger, sarcasm and reckless demeanour, John was an insightful and sensitive man. He just didn't let people see that side of himself very often.

Ianto recalled the time he'd dragged John along to Rhiannon's birthday party. John could be charming when he wanted to be and, despite being out of his element, he'd been a hit with all four members of the family, not to mention Rhiannon's female friends, much to John's amusement. Rhiannon had been disappointed when they broke up, even though they'd never really been together.

By day John was an electrician, which Ianto had always found oddly amusing since it didn't seem to fit John's image, but John said he enjoyed the work and liked being his own boss. They'd first met when John had fixed some faulty wiring at Ianto's flat. John had recognised him, having seen him at Torchwood. Chatting as he'd worked, John had suggested that they go out for a drink, and they'd ended up spending the night together.

Ianto liked John, cared about him, had even loved him, but from the beginning their connection had been mostly a physical one and had never really deepened beyond friendship. John was good company and fun to be with, they'd been a good match sexually, and sex with John had always been exciting and satisfying. But John wasn't interested in a serious relationship and rejected the notion of monogamy, so their involvement had reached a natural and amicable conclusion. They'd remained friends, though, for which Ianto was grateful. He'd never been good at making friends, but somehow it had been different with John. And John had been a good friend to him after Henry's passing.

"Jack, huh," John continued, idly tracing his fingers up and down his glass. "How long have you known him?"

"Not long. Bit less than two months," Ianto replied. He decided not to tell John how they'd met or that Jack was his employer. "Nothing's happened. Well, we kissed. Once. Last week."

"That's all?" John looked incredulous. "Must have been one hell of a kiss." He studied Ianto for a moment. "So what's the problem?"

Unable to help himself, Ianto let out a wry laugh. "Oh, God. I wouldn't know where to start."

His gaze fell to his wrist and the watch Jack had given him. He should have taken it off before he left his flat to meet up with John, but he'd been reluctant to remove it. He liked having it with him, which now that he thought about it, seemed incredibly pathetic.

Looking up, he found that John was staring at it too. He met Ianto's eyes, his expression knowing. "That watch must have cost a pretty penny. It's from him, isn't it?"

Ianto could only nod in reply. They finished their beers in silence, and Ianto was grateful that John didn't push him to talk further. It was one of the many things he liked about the other man.

"Feel like another round?" John asked. He looked at Ianto for a moment, his gaze shrewd and appraising, then leaned closer. "Or we could get out of here and head back to my place? For old time's sake?"

This time Ianto didn't hesitate or over think. John was safe and familiar, with no risk of emotional complications getting in the way. He stood up. "Let's go."

###

As soon as the front door of John's loft closed behind them, their mouths came together in a frantic collision of lips and tongues as they scrambled to rid each other of their clothing. Stumbling around the furniture and towards John's bed, they were both hard and naked by the time they got there. They separated long enough for John to roughly toss aside the bed covers, then Ianto found himself on his back, John sprawled on top of him and kissing him senseless again. Groaning with pleasure as John's erection pressed against his own, Ianto jerked his hips in encouragement for more.

John's mouth trailed downwards, nipping and teasing each of Ianto's nipples in turn. Never one for extended foreplay, however, John continued swiftly downwards, delivering a teasing lick before taking Ianto into his mouth. John murmured appreciatively as he swallowed Ianto down to the root, then drew slowly back all the way to the tip and repeated the process.

Eyes closed, Ianto drifted in the pleasure John was giving him, knowing it was only a prelude to the main act. John was a consummate bottom and wouldn't be happy until he had Ianto buried deep inside him. That was more than fine with Ianto. While he considered himself versatile and liked bottoming well enough, he generally had a preference for being on top. Although, in all the times he'd been with John, he'd never bottomed. In hindsight that seemed like kind of a shame.

They swapped around and Ianto took his turn on John, but as he'd expected, the other man was soon reaching for the drawer of the bedside table and retrieving the lube and condoms. With John on his back, legs parted and pulled up, Ianto swiftly took care of preparations, stretching John with only one finger since he knew how much the other man liked an edge of pain to accompany the stretch of entry.

Sure enough, John was soon shoving Ianto's hand away. "Come on, Ianto, stop messing about. Give me that nice big dick of yours."

Ianto couldn't help laughing at the other man's impatience. Lining himself up, he pushed slowly into the tight heat of John's body, rocking in and out a little to give John a few moments to adjust, but not stopping until he was all the way inside. He hadn't forgotten that while John was an unapologetic bottom, he was also a decidedly pushy and demanding one.

But Ianto liked to be in charge when he was on top. Frankly, when it came to sex, he usually liked to be in charge, period. He began slowly, with deep, measured thrusts, knowing it would drive John to distraction. Responding with a litany of needy moans, John pushed back against him, grasping hold of Ianto's hips and tugging in encouragement. Ianto responded with several sharp, stabbing thrusts to appease him, dipping down to give John a hard kiss, then picked up the pace until he was pounding into John in a fast, relentless rhythm.

It wasn't long before they were both slick with sweat and breathing hard, the sounds of their slapping skin and incoherent murmurs and gasps filling the air. Ianto could tell that John was close. He took hold of John's leaking erection, stroking it in a tight grip as he continued to thrust into him without restraint.

"Yeah, that's it," John muttered, making a strangled sound as Ianto delivered a particularly brutal stab. John grinned up at him with obvious delight, then squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as Ianto leaned over him, bracing himself with his other hand, and adjusted the angle of his thrusts. John's legs wrapped around his lower back, clinging to him and urging him on. "Oh, yeah, that's good. Keep going. Yeah. Just like that."

After just a few more thrusts, John's body jerked and he pulsed in Ianto's hand, splattering over his chest and stomach. Ianto followed a few moments later, spilling into the condom as John muscles clenched around him, clinging to him as he shuddered through his climax. Heart pounding with exertion, Ianto eased out and dealt with the condom, then collapsed beside John and concentrated on steadying his racing pulse and rapid breathing.

"Bloody hell." John's voice was rough and equally breathless. "Tell me again why we stopped doing this?"

"John..." Ianto warned after taking a deep, ragged breath.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing." John propped himself up on an elbow, stretched out against Ianto's side and looked down at him. "Still, you've got to admit, we're good together. Always were."

"Yeah." Ianto smiled and, feeling a swell of affection for his former lover, he lifted his head and brought their lips together in a gentle, lingering kiss.

Curling an arm up and around the pillow, he rested his head back and closed his eyes. He felt John's hand settle in the centre of his chest and lazily play with the damp, matted hair. Despite his unsentimental attitude towards sex, John could be surprisingly mellow and affectionate afterwards.

Unlike John, who had a smooth torso besides the sleek trail of hair from his navel to the neat thatch at his crotch, Ianto's chest and stomach had a moderate smattering of dark hair, tapering out to a few strands at the hollow of his throat. Some men didn't like it and once, years ago, he'd endured the ordeal of waxing in an attempt to make himself more appealing. John, however, had never seemed to mind his hairiness, and these days Ianto confined himself to some judicious trimming of his nether regions when necessary. Unable to help himself, he wondered if Jack would find his chest hair appealing or a turn off.

John's hand stilled. "This Jack bloke has you twisted up in knots, doesn't he?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up into John's. It seemed poor form to admit that you were thinking about another man to the man you were currently in bed with, but then he and John weren't together anymore. He sighed and nodded. "I can't stop thinking about him. You don't have to tell me. I know how pathetic that must sound."

John shrugged a shoulder. "Sounds to me like you're in love."

"Maybe," Ianto admitted, not sure if he trusted his feelings. He wondered again if maybe he'd convinced himself that what was merely lust was something deeper. He suddenly had an unsettling thought. "John... do you still go to Torchwood?"

John frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

Shivering slightly, Ianto reached down and pulled the covers up over their lower bodies. "Jack goes there. He was there tonight. And the week before."

"What's he look like?" John shifted a little, shifting his arm to rest across Ianto's stomach.

"Tall, dark hair, well-built, obscenely handsome. Wears expensive suits. American accent."

John looked thoughtful. "About my age? Couple of years older maybe?"

Ianto nodded, his stomach clenching with the thought of John knowing Jack.

"Yeah, I've seen him there a few times. He's kind of hard to miss." John whistled and looked impressed. "So that's this Jack of yours? Sodding hell, Ianto. I've got to hand it to you, you aim your sights high. He's a bloody gorgeous bugger."

"Yeah, that's him." Ianto looked at John anxiously. "You... ah... have you and him?" He grimaced and gave an emphatic shake of his head. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

An amused gleam appeared in John's eyes. "Calm down, I haven't had sex with him. I remember speaking to him once, but he didn't seem interested. Don't think I'm his type."

"What do you mean?" Ianto frowned in confusion.

"Just that from what I've seen, he likes his playmates young," John replied, still looking amused. "Well, younger than me... more around your age. I bet you're perfect for him. You've got that whole innocent boyish thing going for you." A smirk curved his lips. "Oh, he'll get a hell of a surprise when he gets you into bed."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He tried not to think about John's assumption that it was a foregone conclusion he'd end up sleeping with Jack. "He called me adorable once."

John's smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "There you go, then." His hand slid beneath the covers and gave Ianto a playful grope. "He's right too. You are adorable. You're eye candy."

Ianto gave him a narrow-eyed glare. "Bastard."

John laughed with mischief in his eyes. He jumped up and straddled Ianto's hips, his hand not relenting as it worked with expertise to coax Ianto back to hardness. "Want to go again?"

Ianto groaned with the renewed rush of arousal, not the least bit surprised that John wasn't satisfied yet. In all honesty, neither was he. "Yep," he agreed with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ianto finished lacing up his shoes and turned to look at where John was sprawled out on the bed, mouth slightly open and snoring softly. The bed covers were tossed aside, despite Ianto having tucked them around John a few minutes earlier as he'd stumbled out of bed and gone in search of his clothes. He smiled to himself as he admired the unobstructed view of John's naked body. Even in slumber, John was as unselfconscious and defiantly shameless as when he was wide awake.

John had worn him out in the best possible way the night before, and he'd drifted to sleep soon after, feeling satisfied and content. It was another dichotomy of John's nature that he was a clingy bedmate, not that Ianto had ever minded, and it had been nice to sleep with a warm, familiar body curled around him again. He'd slept better than he had in months and had woken feeling relaxed and well-rested, having gone almost the entire night without obsessing over Jack and that unforgettable kiss. While no doubt a fleeting situation at best, he was nonetheless grateful for the reprieve.

He leaned over and gave John's shoulder a gentle nudge. "John."

John roused with an incoherent mumble, his eyes sliding open and blinking up at him. "Hey," he murmured, stretching his arms out above his head and arching his wiry body like a lewd, decadent cat. His eyes focused and took in Ianto's clothed state. "You heading off?"

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, I have to go."

By the time he got back to his flat, showered, dressed and had some breakfast, he'd be running late. But for once he didn't particularly care about being tardy, especially if it meant being spared from witnessing Jack's latest conquest depart from the scene. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against John's lips. "Thanks for last night."

John gave him a sleepy smile, his blue eyes lacking their usual insolent edge. He surprised Ianto by reaching a hand up to the back of his neck and pulling him back down for a similarly brief, reciprocal kiss. "Any time. You were amazing, by the way."

Ianto chuckled. "You too."

He was a little surprised by how glad he was that they'd had one more time together. He'd missed John more than he'd realised, and there was a lot to be said for being with someone you liked and cared about without the worry of emotional complications. That sort of arrangement would never be enough for him, which was why he and John had run their course, but at the moment he could definitely see the appeal. As he smiled down at John and his ridiculous bleached-blond hair, there was a part of him that wished things had been different.

He started to stand up to leave, but John placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Ianto turned back as John sat up and looked at him with an earnestness that seemed almost ill-fitting on his sharp, angular features. "Ianto, wait."

He shifted to sit beside Ianto and belatedly grabbed a pillow to cover his bare crotch. "Look, I know I never could have made you happy. But if there's a chance with this Jack bloke, then if you want my advice, whatever the problems are, try to find a way to get past them." He shrugged. "Life's too short and you deserve to be happy."

Ianto failed to hide his surprise, but he managed a wry smile and slowly nodded. He wasn't so sure about deserving to be happy, but he knew that John was right about life being too short. Of course, John didn't know the details of the situation, and if Jack's outlook was anything like John's then there was nothing he could do to make a difference. He supposed, in the end, it came down to whether he was willing to take a chance with Jack and risk ruining their working relationship when the odds seemed so heavily stacked against him. Assuming that Jack was interested in anything more than a one-off encounter, which seemed unlikely.

John's eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. "But if he hurts you, I don't care how gorgeous he is, I'll bloody well kick his arse."

###

By late morning there had been no sign of Jack or a departing overnight guest. As per his usual Saturday morning routine, Ianto had kept himself busy with cleaning Jack's Mercedes inside and out. He'd given his own car a quick clean as well.

Deciding it was time for a coffee break, he made his way along the terrace at the back of the house and inside via the kitchen door. After giving the coffee machine a thorough cleaning, he made the coffee and filled a mug, taking a moment to close his eyes and savour the rich, comforting aroma.

Just as he turned around with the drink raised to his lips, Jack strolled into the room, and Ianto's coffee mug very nearly went crashing to the floor. He stared wide-eyed, his breath catching in his lungs, certain that his heart had just skipped several beats.

Apparently, Jack had just finished a workout in his home gym. His lower half was dressed in snug dark blue training shorts, low-cut white sports socks, and blue and white trainers. His upper half, save for a small white towel draped around his neck, was completely bare. Jack's face was flushed from exertion, his dark hair damp and dishevelled, and every inch of the copious amounts of his bare, sculpted flesh on display was gleaming with sweat.

"Oh, Ianto. Hi." Jack smiled and strode towards him, passing within inches of him to get to the refrigerator. He opened it and reached inside to grab a bottle of water from the lower shelf.

With an unsteady hand, Ianto put his coffee mug down on the nearest surface before he dropped it. Taking a deep breath in an effort to compose himself, he unwittingly caught a whiff of the musky smell of Jack's sweat mixing with the aroma of the coffee. Unable to stop himself, he breathed in again, savouring the heady, masculine scent. Even drenched in sweat, Jack somehow managed to smell incredible.

Showing no sign of self-consciousness over his near-naked state, Jack turned to Ianto and flashed him another amiable smile before bringing the bottle of water up to his lips and taking several long gulps.

With so much naked Jack engulfing his field of vision, Ianto didn't know what to do or where to look. Somehow he managed to drag his eyes away from Jack's glistening torso, past his undulating throat, and up to his face, deciding it was the safest place to focus on. He'd seen plenty of images of beautiful naked and semi-naked men in his time – after all, it was the twenty-first century and he was a young gay man with access to the internet – but in that moment he was hard-pressed to think of a more erotic or arousing sight. It was taking all of his self-restraint not to reach down and adjust his jeans in an attempt to relieve the increasingly uncomfortable tightness of his crotch.

He had no way of knowing if this little display was intentional or not, but if it was then Jack Harkness was a cruel and utterly devious bastard. To his chagrin, the thought of Jack deliberately being such a brazen cock tease only made him want the man even more.

"Morning, Jack," he managed, clearing his throat as a rivulet of sweat trailed from Jack's hairline down the side of his face and followed the curve of his neck. "Er... good workout?"

Jack nodded, swallowing another gulp of water. "I've been kind of slack lately, plus being sick put me out of action for a while. Thought I'd better try to get back into a routine." He grimaced and patted a hand against his bare abdomen. "I'm starting to get soft and flabby."

Struggling not to roll his eyes in disbelief, Ianto tried to keep his expression neutral. From what he could see, the man hardly had a spare ounce of fat on him. He felt all the more inadequate by comparison, and it occurred to him again how ridiculous it was to contemplate that someone like Jack could ever seriously be interested in him. With Jack's looks, money and charisma, he could have anyone he wanted. He could certainly do a lot better for himself than a quiet, reclusive, working-class Welshman who drove other people's expensive cars for a living and built Lego models in his spare time.

Jack was looking at him speculatively. "Do you workout much?"

Ianto somehow managed not to flinch. Apparently, Jack had been tapping into his thoughts. "No, not really," he admitted. "Never been much of one for going to the gym."

He had a few bits of basic equipment at his flat, so it wasn't like he made no effort at all. He'd also taken some Yoga classes when he was younger, and he tried to keep that up at home, although he wasn't terribly regimented about it. But he didn't say anything further, knowing it would sound incredibly feeble to someone like Jack, who didn't seem to do things in half measures and probably took a no-holds-barred approach to keeping himself in shape. Good genetics only went so far, and Jack clearly put some serious effort into looking the way he did.

Jack shrugged. "It's something you've got to enjoy, otherwise you'll never stick with it. I find it helps me to relax and clear my head." He scratched distractedly at his chest, still scrutinising him. "You're welcome to use my equipment. Maybe try it out sometime, see if you like it. You never know, you might get addicted."

Ianto very nearly choked on his tongue. Jack's features remained in an expression of straight-faced innocence, although how that was possible Ianto had no idea. "Um... thanks. I'll... ah... I'll keep that in mind."

He cleared his throat, still trying to keep his eyes fixed on Jack's face. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked, the words coming out in a hurry as he glanced down at his own cooling drink.

Jack swallowed the rest of his water and tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin inside the cupboard under the sink. "Thanks, but maybe later." He pulled the towel from around his neck and swiped it over his face. "I'd better hit the shower."

Ianto watched helplessly as Jack retreated from the room, his gaze roaming from the broad expanse of Jack's strong back down to the tight globes of his firm backside. Even his long, muscled legs with their dusting of dark hair were a sight to behold.

Jack turned back just before he disappeared from sight down the hallway. "Oh, Ianto? Would you mind bringing the Porsche around to the front? I was thinking of taking it for a spin this afternoon." Not waiting for an answer, he turned away again and disappeared from view.

Ianto slumped against the cupboards behind him, taking a deep, unsteady breath and exhaling it slowly. He'd been about a heartbeat away from pouncing on Jack, ravaging those too-tempting lips and licking him from head to toe. Cursing to himself, he reached for his coffee and swallowed a mouthful. The man was going to be the death of him.

###

It was a little under an hour later and Ianto was back inside the garage, finishing off cleaning the exterior of Jack's Mercedes. He'd driven the sleek blue Porsche around to the front of the house as Jack had requested, admiring the luxurious interior and powerful thrum of the engine first-hand for the first time. Despite his job, he didn't consider himself a car enthusiast as such, but he could still appreciate a beautiful and finely designed and crafted automobile.

He'd just bent over to wipe a smudge from the front wheel rim when he heard the sound of movement behind him. Quickly straightening up, he turned and found Jack leaning against the doorway, dressed casually in jeans, white t-shirt and a grey v-neck jumper, looking relaxed and once more groomed to perfection. There was the tiniest hint of a smirk playing across Jack's sensual lips, leaving Ianto with little doubt that Jack had just been staring at his rear-end.

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment, then Jack tilted his head towards the outside, tossing a set of car keys into the air and catching them. "Come on. I'll take you for a drive."

"What?" Ianto felt his eyes widen with surprise. "Oh, um... thanks. But I need to get the car finished." He gestured at the spotless, shining vehicle.

"Looks finished to me." Jack eased himself up from his leaning stance and took a step closer. "Come on. You'll enjoy it."

"I... ah..." Ianto stammered, scrambling for a polite excuse. He looked down at his car cleaning attire of faded jeans, old and somewhat wrinkled long-sleeve t-shirt, and worn trainers. The padded jacket he wore while working outside when it was cold was hanging beside the door behind Jack. "I'm not really dressed for going anywhere." He could change back into his suit, but that didn't seem appropriate for what Jack was proposing.

Jack waved a hand dismissively. "You're fine. Look, if you don't want to come with me, fair enough. I'm not asking you as my employee." His forehead crinkled in a slight frown. "You said we could be friends. I'm asking you as a friend. I just thought you might enjoy it. Besides, I'd enjoy the company."

Ianto suppressed a sigh, knowing that there was no way he could refuse without hurting Jack's feelings. Plus, he was still on the clock and therefore obliged to do what his employer asked of him, regardless of Jack's assurances otherwise. Technically, it meant that Jack was paying to spend time with him, which didn't sit well with him. It wasn't his biggest concern, however. With the memory of what had happened the last time they'd spent time together as friends, combined with the eyeful of Jack he'd gotten earlier, he wasn't sure that he trusted himself around Jack in a non-work related situation.

Inwardly cursing the man again, Ianto tried to offer a genial smile. "All right. Just give me a minute to lock up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A few minutes later they were hurtling west along the M4 motorway, the smooth, purring thrum of the car's engine hinting at its untapped power. As much as Ianto would have enjoyed seeing what the car was truly capable of, he wasn't sure if he'd want to be inside it at the time, at least not as a passenger. Fortunately, Jack seemed content not to stray too far beyond the motorway's seventy miles-per-hour speed limit. The day was typical for November, overcast and chilly, but thus far rain-free. By comparison, the interior of the car was warm and comfortable, the climate control system doing its job admirably.

Ianto shifted in the deep, black leather seat and glanced across at Jack. The man looked relaxed and at ease in the driver's seat of the luxury car, a hint of a smile on his lips, both of his large, capable hands wrapped comfortably around the steering wheel. He almost looked carefree, and Ianto found that he liked seeing him this way. Truth be told, he savoured all these little glimpses into Jack's psyche and unpredictable moods, even when they left him feeling confused and off-balance.

It was difficult to imagine any situation in which Jack didn't appear self-possessed and confident, and Ianto pondered how much of that was naturally Jack and how much was learned behaviour. He could imagine Jack deciding at an early age that success necessitated a refusal to show any sign of weakness or uncertainty. On the surface, Jack seemed to be the very definition of an alpha male. He exuded self-assuredness, but whether that was driven by ego or was a mask to hide deep-rooted insecurities, Ianto had no way of knowing. The later was something he understood, having cultivated his own mask of polite detachment as a means of compensating for his low self-esteem. It was at least conceivable that, deep down, he and Jack might not be so very different. He'd seen enough to know that there was far more to Jack Harkness than met the eye.

Jack smoothly changed lanes and accelerated past several cars. He flashed Ianto a quick glance, his smile becoming more pronounced. "What's it like being in the passenger seat for a change?"

Ianto shrugged. "It's fine. Just... different."

"You look tense," Jack continued in a conversational tone. "You don't need to be. Just because I don't drive as much these days, doesn't mean I'm not good at it. But something tells me you're a man who likes to be in control."

There was a hint of wry amusement in Jack's voice, and Ianto glanced sharply at him. He couldn't deny that he wasn't entirely relaxed, but that was less about Jack being in the driver's seat and more about being in the presence of Jack himself. Images of the broad, smooth, flawless expanses of Jack's near-naked body were still too fresh in his mind.

"In my experience, most people do," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. He added a little more pointedly, "You do."

"True. And it's not a criticism, just an observation. Still, I think it runs a little deeper in you than most." Jack checked over his shoulder and moved back into the left-hand lane, easing off on the speed a little. "So, what do you think of the car?"

A little disconcerted by Jack's not altogether inaccurate assessment of him, Ianto took a moment to respond. "Nice," he finally replied.

"Nice?" Jack asked, sounding incredulous. "That's all I get?"

Ianto smirked. "Um... very nice."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Well, if you behave yourself, I might let you take the wheel later. Then we'll see if you're up to the challenge."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I drive cars for a living, Jack. I've driven all sorts of different cars." He huffed with indignation and added confidently, "I can handle anything you put me in."

Jack met his eyes for just an instant. "You know what, Ianto? I think I believe you."

###

Jack drove them through Bridgend and on to Porthcawl, navigating the picturesque coastal town with obvious familiarity and choosing the scenic route so they drove past its collection of distinct and varied beaches.

"I was thinking we could stop and get a bite to eat," Jack suggested, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "There's a terrific little fish and chips place just up ahead. That sound okay to you?"

As if on cue, Ianto felt his stomach rumble. Glancing down at his watch, he noted it was just after two p.m. "Sounds good. I'm getting a bit peckish. Fish and chips though, Jack? You're going to undo all your hard work this morning."

He cursed himself as soon as the words had left his mouth. The last thing he needed to be reminded of was his earlier encounter with post-workout Jack.

"I'm feeling indulgent." Jack grinned. "Anyway, I'll just have to work it off tomorrow."

He turned left and pulled up opposite a location that Ianto was familiar with. He sometimes brought David and Mica to Porthcawl in the warmer weather so they could play on the beach, and this particular fish and chip shop a few minutes walk up from the beach and promenade happened to be the one they'd visited several times.

"Been here before?" Jack asked, looking at him as he turned off the car's ignition.

Ianto nodded, unfastening his seatbelt. "I've brought my niece and nephew here a few times. They like coming to the beach and building sandcastles."

They climbed out of the car, and Ianto fell into step beside Jack as they crossed the road together. "You enjoy being doting Uncle Ianto?" Jack asked with a smile.

"They're good kids," Ianto replied, smiling back. "They have their moments, but I like spending time with them."

Jack opened the shop door and gestured for Ianto to precede him inside. After asking Ianto what he wanted, Jack placed their order for two servings of battered cod and chips, and they sat down to wait.

The brunette Welshwoman who had served them studied Jack with obvious interest, giving him a wide, gap-toothed smile. Appearing to be around Ianto's age, she continued to glance at Jack from behind the counter with wide, doe eyes and an artless lack of subtlety, having spared Ianto nothing more than a passing glance. Jack had flashed her a friendly smile, but he seemed oblivious to the attention, probably well-used to having people drool over him wherever he went.

Stifling an unwelcome twinge of irritation, Ianto looked out the windows and kept an eye on Jack's car across the street. A pair of teenage boys had stopped to look at it, but they didn't seem to be intent on causing mischief. After a few moments of staring and gesturing they moved on. The sleek car was striking and hard to ignore, and Ianto supposed that it was a rare occurrence in a town like Porthcawl. Even at the height of summer, he suspected that sightings of luxury sports cars would be relatively few and far between.

"Do you want children of your own someday?" Jack asked, and Ianto turned his head to find the other man studying him with inquiring eyes.

Ianto shook his head. "I don't think I'm cut out for fatherhood. I'm not sure I could cope with the worry or the responsibility. My sister loves being a mum. Her life revolves around her kids. I couldn't do that." He shrugged a little self-consciously. "I like having time to myself. What about you?"

"Same. I'm too set in my ways, too used to doing what I want when I want." Emotion clouded Jack's features for a moment, giving Ianto the impression that Jack was thinking back to his childhood and what were clearly some unhappy memories. "It isn't fair to bring children into the world and not be fully committed. I'd rather not be a father than be a bad one or an absent one."

Ianto nodded in agreement. As much as he loved his niece and nephew, he'd never felt that children would bring him fulfilment or happiness. He supposed that could change as he got older, but he didn't think so. "Personally, I've found that children are best in small doses." He gave Jack an impish grin. "Ideally, a few hours once a week."

Jack laughed. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out."

"Yep," Ianto agreed sagely.

Their order was called a few minutes later, and Ianto stood up, reaching for his wallet. "My treat," he insisted.

To his relief, Jack didn't protest as he stood up beside him. "Okay, thanks." He leaned closer and murmured against Ianto's ear, "But just remember that I'm paying next time."

Ianto's chest surged with warmth from Jack's assumption that they'd be doing something like this again.

###

Jack had wanted to eat down on the beach, so they drove the short distance back to the seafront and found a relatively sheltered spot out of the way of passers-by. Sandy Bay, one of the seven beaches in Porthcawl, lived up to its namesake all too well, as Ianto knew from previous experience. By the time they sat down, his shoes were already full of sand and his feet felt gritty.

Jack passed him one of the paper-wrapped parcels along with a bottle of water and several paper napkins. "What's wrong?"

Ianto grimaced. "I hate sand. It gets everywhere."

Jack gave him an amused glance, then began tearing into his parcel. "But you said that you visit here with your niece and nephew and build sandcastles?" He shoved several chips into his mouth and chewed enthusiastically.

"I did," Ianto replied, carefully opening his own parcel and extracting a chip. "I never said that I liked the sand part though."

Jack chuckled. "Well, there are worse things than a bit of sand between your toes."

"I suppose," Ianto agreed grudgingly. He watched for a moment as Jack tore his enormous piece of battered cod into two and began eating it with gusto.

"Mmm. This is delicious." Jack grinned with obvious delight and continued eating. He glanced at Ianto and paused mid-chew. "What?"

Ianto shook his head with amusement. "Nothing. I just didn't picture you as someone who likes fish and chips, that's all."

Jack swallowed his mouthful. "You think it's all champagne and caviar for me?"

"Well, no," Ianto conceded. "I've seen you eat Chinese take-away."

"See?" Jack bit off another mouthful of fish. "I'm an ordinary guy, just like you."

Ianto concentrated on eating his lunch, deciding not to point out that most ordinary blokes didn't live in mansions, own several very expensive luxury cars, not to mention enough designer suits to fill a small flat, or happen to look like Hollywood film stars. A great many men would envy Jack, Ianto himself included, to a point.

But Jack must have picked up something from his expression because he frowned and stopped eating. "I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. My parents weren't wealthy. They worked hard and were comfortable financially, but that's all. I started with pretty much nothing and I've worked for what I have. I've had some good luck along the way, I can't deny it, but that's only happened because I've been willing to take some risks. Sometimes, pretty big ones." He started eating again, popping several chips into his mouth. "I admit I enjoy having some nice things, but I've worked to get them. And if I lost it all tomorrow?" He shrugged. "I'd start over and do it all again."

Ianto nodded. He certainly didn't begrudge Jack his wealth and success. He actually had a great deal of respect for Jack and what he'd accomplished in a relatively short number of years. "Would you? I mean, do it all again?"

Jack looked surprised by the question, but then he seemed to consider it for a moment. "Sure. It's what I know... what I'm good at."

Ianto wanted to point out that just because someone was good at something, didn't necessary mean it made them happy, but he thought better of it. Instead, he smiled. "Still, you can't in all honesty say you're an ordinary bloke. Not ordinary like me, anyway."

"Well, how about grounded and down-to-earth? Is that better?" Jack grinned and gave a self-deprecatingly laugh. "And for the record, I don't think you're ordinary at all, Ianto."

Ianto paused, about to take another bite of fish. He raised an eyebrow at Jack. "You don't?"

Jack's eyes met his. "No. I think you're the most fascinating person I've met in a very long time." He nudged Ianto's shoulder and snagged a chip from his parcel. "Now eat up before it gets cold. I want to take a walk along the beach before we head back."

Stunned, Ianto lowered his gaze and concentrated on eating the rest of his lunch.

###

After they'd finished eating, Jack drove them to Rest Bay, the beach situated at the west of Porthcawl. From there they made their way on foot north-west until they reached Pink Bay, known for its rocky shoreline and the pink, marbled rocks at its top edge. They negotiated their way over the sand and pebbles and up onto the rocky outcrop until they were standing at its edge and looking out over the sea, the foamy white waves crashing against the shoreline right below them.

"It's beautiful," Ianto murmured, admiring the magnificent view. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body as cold gusts of wind whipped over them. "I've never been this far along the beach before."

"Me neither." Jack was looking around with wide-eyed wonder. "It really is something, isn't it?" He looked at Ianto with those intent blue eyes and gave him a warm, gentle smile, complete with dimples.

They stayed there for several minutes, just standing side-by-side with the ocean stretching out before them as far as the eye could see. As they eventually began to make their way back, Ianto took a handful of photos with the camera on his phone, thinking he might paint some images of the rugged beachscape. He found himself wanting to create a tangible reminder of this unexpected afternoon with Jack.

When they arrived back at the car, he insisted that they take off their shoes and socks and rid themselves of as much sand as possible before getting inside. He'd still have to clean it, but he didn't see any point in making the job more difficult than it needed to be. Jack laughed at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement, but he did as he'd been told.

Just as Ianto had re-donned his shoes and was about to climb into the passenger's seat, Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and held out the car keys. "Want to drive us home?"

Ianto couldn't think of many better ways to end the strangely perfect afternoon. He grinned at Jack. "Absolutely."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ianto usually allowed himself the indulgence of a lie-in on Sunday mornings, but after a restless night of tossing and turning, he hauled himself out of bed shortly after seven a.m. Weary and out of sorts, he stumbled into the bathroom, stripped off his pyjamas and stepped into the shower, hoping a lengthy spell under the hot water would help to reinvigorate him.

Jack continued to dominate his thoughts, even more so after the events of the day before. Jack had been unexpectedly charming and attentive during their afternoon together, and Ianto had thoroughly enjoyed the other man's company. For a while he'd forgotten that they were employer and employee, letting his guard down and interacting with Jack as if they were friends and equals. And after they'd driven back to Jack's house and had a cup of coffee together, he'd regretted taking his leave for the day, not wanting their time together to be over so soon. He wondered if he'd imagined his impression that Jack hadn't wanted him to leave either.

The more hopeful side of his nature wanted to believe that Jack genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, but his more cynical side reminded him that Jack was lonely and had probably just latched onto him because he was convenient and agreeable. As sleep had eluded him in the early hours of the morning, he couldn't help wondering if Jack had spent the night seeking comfort from the body of another random, uncaring stranger. The thought disquieted him more than he wanted to admit, and not only because it wasn't he himself who had the pleasure of sharing Jack's bed. Jack deserved better. He deserved someone who cared about him... someone who loved and appreciated him. Jack deserved to be happy.

As was usual of late, a certain part of his anatomy was demanding attention, and with the hot water cascading down over him, Ianto took himself in hand, choosing an appropriate selection from his growing catalogue of Jack-related fantasies.

Once showered, shaved and dressed, he consumed a quick breakfast of porridge, juice and coffee, then busied himself with laundry and cleaning. While enjoying a second cup of coffee, he made out a grocery list for a visit to the supermarket on his way home from Rhiannon's later in the day, and by mid-morning he found himself standing in front of his easel and staring thoughtfully at a large, blank stretch of canvas. Retrieving his phone and laptop, he transferred the photos from the day before and spent several minutes studying them on the larger screen. He was a little disappointed to discover that the images seemed dull and somewhat drab and insipid in comparison to his own vivid recollections. Still, they gave him a point of reference, and that was all he needed as a starting point.

He lingered, however, on one particular image. Jack had managed to get himself into the frame, looking windswept and gorgeous as ever against the rugged coastal backdrop, a mischievous, almost boyish grin alighting his handsome face. Ianto smiled, despite the pang of longing deep within his chest. Moving on to a less emotive image, he gathered up the necessary supplies and started to paint.

It was getting towards two p.m. when he finally glanced at the clock and realised that he should have been in his car and on the way to his sister's. He always tended to lose track of time when he was painting. After pausing to study his progress with a critical eye, he quickly cleaned up and headed out, sending Rhiannon a text message to let her know that he was on his way.

His arrival was greeted by a pair of petulant children complaining that he was late. However, the gifts he offered in penance put him back in their good graces, and he spent the next couple of hours keeping Mica and David entertained, all thoughts of Jack temporarily pushed to the back of his mind.

It was when he'd retreated to the kitchen to make coffee that he filled Rhiannon in on the day before, choosing to leave out the mortifying kitchen encounter.

Rhiannon's eyes were wide from across the table as he finished his concise account. "Bloody hell, Ianto. He took you on a date!"

"It wasn't a date." Ianto gave an emphatic shake of his head, even though he had to admit that if it had been a date it would have been the best he'd ever had. "It was... just... er..." He frowned as he struggled to find the right words. "He just wanted some company for the afternoon. I happened to be there, that's all."

But Rhiannon wasn't having any of it. "It sounds like a date to me." She took a sip of her coffee. "You're not fooling me, you know. I can see the way you look when you talk about him. You get all dreamy-eyed. You're head over heels."

Ianto cringed, but he supposed there was no point in denying it, at least not to Rhiannon. His sister had always had the unnerving ability to read him like an open book, despite his best efforts to keep his deeper emotions in check. "Even if I am, it doesn't change anything. He's still my boss."

"All right, so it's not an ideal situation," she conceded. "Still, he's gorgeous and wealthy, and he obviously likes you despite what you say. You could do a lot worse. And you like him. You more than like him. What have you got to lose? Life's too short."

He was reminded of John saying the exact same thing, although he hadn't told Rhiannon about spending the night with John. He suspected that she would have gotten her hopes up no matter what he said, and he hadn't wanted to disappoint her.

Johnny appeared in the doorway, turning back to look into the living room. "David, give your sister a turn." He came over to join them, shaking his head. "Those two are in fine form today. What are you two gossiping about in here?"

"Nothing," Ianto replied.

"Jack," Rhiannon replied at the same time.

Ianto shot her a death-glare.

Johnny grinned at Ianto. "Oh, right. Jack. He's the bloke you're all hot and bothered about. Rhi showed me a photo on the computer. He's a handsome bastard. So, what's the latest? Have you shagged him yet?" His grin turned sly. "Which one of you takes it up the arse, or do you take turns?"

Ianto choked on his mouthful of coffee, causing Johnny to laugh and slap him on the back. When Ianto stopped spluttering and looked up, Rhiannon was glaring at her husband. "Johnny! Do you have to be so crude?"

Johnny shrugged and started making himself a cup of tea. "What? Just because I'm not gay, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good-looking bloke. And I'm allowed to take an interest in Ianto's love life, aren't I?"

Rhiannon pointedly ignored him and focused her attention on Ianto again. "You know what you could do? Take the initiative and ask him on a date. Here's an idea. Invite him to your flat and cook dinner for him. See where things go from there."

Ianto gave her a doubtful frown and took a cautious sip of his coffee. "I don't think Jack goes on dates."

"Well, the man has to eat." Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "And he took you on a date. It's only polite if you return the favour."

"It wasn't a date. It was..." Ianto tried again but was no more successful than the last time. "Look, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a date."

"Oh, for God's sake." Rhiannon exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Fine, it wasn't a date. That doesn't mean you can't invite him to have a meal with you as a friend. It doesn't have to be all candlelight and romance. Just keep things casual. See what happens."

Ianto wasn't sure if he could find the courage to ask Jack to join him for dinner, nor was he sure if it was wise to be in a situation where temptation might strike again. Plus, he wasn't sure if he could handle Jack turning him down, especially knowing that their professional relationship would become unbearably awkward as a result. No one liked to be rejected, but where Jack was concerned his emotions seemed far more heightened and complicated than anything he'd experienced with anyone else. He stared down into his coffee. "I don't know, Rhi."

Johnny turned to face them, cup of tea in hand, his interest apparently piqued again. "Oi, did I miss something? This rich bloke of yours took you on a date?"

Ianto sighed and wished his coffee was something much stronger.

###

The week was routine and uneventful, and when Friday night arrived, Ianto was once again driving Jack to Torchwood. Jack had been friendly enough since the weekend, but somewhat distant most of the time and seemingly preoccupied with his work.

Frustration combined with dismay as he watched Jack cross the road and disappear inside the club. Again he reminded himself that he had no one else to blame, having spelled out in no uncertain terms to Jack that nothing could happen between them. He could hardly fault Jack for respecting his wishes and looking elsewhere to satisfy his needs.

Thumping a clenched fist against the steering wheel, he muttered a string of curses under his breath. Unfortunately, it didn't make him feel any better.

He'd wanted to take Rhiannon's advice and ask Jack to join him for dinner one evening, but each time an opportunity presented itself, he found himself tongue-tied and unable to find the right words. Despite the indications to the contrary, there was still the taunting voice in his head telling him that Jack could never be interested in him in any meaningful way. He wasn't exciting or charismatic like Jack, nor did he have Jack's presence or head-turning good looks, and when he stopped to really think about it, he wasn't sure what he had to offer a man like Jack Harkness. At least not beyond the obvious, and he wasn't sure about that either. Even if he was Jack's type, like John had suggested, he wasn't under any illusions about his appeal – especially when ranked against a stunning man like Jack, who could have his pick of just about anyone he wanted.

Still staring at the entrance to the club, he realised that he was at a crossroads regarding Jack. He couldn't keep going like this, turning himself inside out and feeling like he was increasingly at his wits end. He either had to play it safe and walk away, or take a chance and hope his heart didn't get ripped to shreds in the process. When placed in such stark, unvarnished terms, the decision seemed surprisingly simple. After all, he told himself as he resolutely climbed out of the car before he could have second thoughts, fortune favoured the brave.

The interior of the club was just as he'd remembered, and even at this early hour of the evening, it was starting to fill up. One of the better and more upmarket establishments of its kind in the city, the decor was sleek and contemporary with its dark, muted colour scheme enhanced by silver and blue accents such as the blue neon sign over the bar which mirrored the one above the front entrance. A vast video screen occupied the rear wall behind the stage and dance floor and currently displayed a constantly moving pattern of hypnotic, swirling blue tendrils. The volume of the ever-present dance music with its pounding bass line was more subdued than it would be later in the evening, and the dance floor was thus far mostly unoccupied. Most of the patrons were at the bar, standing around nearby, or sitting at the small round tables opposite the bar and scattered around the perimeter of the dance floor. A few men were gathered on the upstairs balcony.

Keeping to the shadows, Ianto looked around until he spotted Jack seated at the far end of the bar, a drink nursed in his hand as he chatted to one of the bartenders – a young, dark-skinned man of medium height with close-cropped hair. After a few moments, the bartender moved away to serve someone else and Jack was alone. Just as Ianto was about to move closer, a tall, good-looking man with broad shoulders and short, dark hair sidled up beside Jack and engaged him in conversation. Jack gestured at the bartender and the newcomer was supplied with a drink.

Clenching his fists hard enough that his fingernails bit into the palms of his hands, a surge of possessive anger burned hot in Ianto's chest. Something seemed to snap inside him, releasing the final threads of self-restraint holding him back. Squaring his shoulders, he strode forward, moving around the throngs of people, his gaze fixed on his target.

He came to a stop just behind the two men, sparing the attractive interloper only the briefest of glances. "Jack."

The look of wide-eyed astonishment on Jack's face as he turned around might have been amusing in different circumstances. After all, it wasn't often that he'd seen Jack uncertain or caught off guard. Jack gaped at him, then managed to regain some of his usual composure. "Ianto? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Excuse us for a moment." Ianto directed the curt words at the stranger, but he didn't break eye contact with Jack. "Jack, can I have a word?"

Jack frowned, but he nodded, rising to his feet. He flashed a look of apology to the stranger. "Sorry. This is a friend of mine."

There was an alcove of sorts behind the stairs leading up to the balcony. Ianto lead Jack towards it, ignoring the curious glances they were getting as they traversed the length of the room.

"Ianto? Talk to me. What's going on?"

Ianto didn't respond, his throat tight and his heart pounding so furiously that it felt like his chest might explode. Once they were relatively hidden from view behind the stairs, he pushed Jack up against the wall, grabbed hold of his face with both hands and kissed him hard on the lips. There was nothing gentle or tentative about the kiss and no chance of mistaking its intent. He was staking his claim.

Jack made a muffled sound of surprise and was unresponsive at first, then started to kiss him back, but Ianto pulled away, his pulse still racing as he tried to catch his breath. Just that brief taste of Jack again had his body thrumming with the heated flush of arousal. As desperately as he wanted to keep kissing Jack, this wasn't the place he wanted to be doing it. He didn't know about Jack, but he wasn't one for exhibitionism in any shape or form. A kiss had simply seemed like the most expedient means of communicating his intent where words would have been clumsy and inadequate, not to mention painfully awkward.

Jack's eyes were dark and glazed with what Ianto hoped was desire as they stared at each other in the shadowy light. Jack studied him with what was clearly confusion, no doubt trying to make sense of his chauffeur's sudden insane and inexplicable behaviour. "Uh... maybe we should get out of here?"

Ianto nodded with relief and managed a wolfish grin. "Saves me having to drag you out." He stepped back and gestured for Jack to lead the way. "Come on, Jack, let's get you home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Neither of them spoke during the drive back to Jack's house. Ianto was aware that Jack was watching him the entire time, his expression from the darkened rear passenger seat difficult to read. Ianto's skin prickled and grew warm under the intense scrutiny.

Reeling from his actions at the club, he didn't know how to explain himself or even where to begin. He wasn't sure that he understood it himself, and he didn't know whether to be amazed or appalled by his uncharacteristic assertiveness. Being a little aggressive with a willing partner in the bedroom was one thing, but manhandling his employer in public was something else entirely. So he remained silent and did his best to concentrate on getting them safely to their destination.

Jack didn't wait for him to come around and open his door once they'd pulled up at the front of the house. He climbed out and waited until Ianto had walked around the vehicle to join him. A brief smile passed over his lips, and he rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Come inside when you're ready, okay?"

Ianto nodded, grateful that Jack was giving him a chance to regather his composure.

He put the car away and entered the house through the back door as usual. Although more convenient than walking around to the front of the house, it served as an unwelcome reminder of his position in Jack's world. He took off his suit jacket and hung it neatly over one of the kitchen chairs, then removed his tie and unfastened his shirt collar along with the next button down. He rolled up his sleeves to complete the transformation. For the rest of the evening, he needed Jack to see him as a friend and potential lover, not as the chauffeur and hired help. At least for tonight, he needed to be Jack's equal in every way that mattered.

Closing his eyes, he took an unsteady breath and tried to ignore the mixture of nervousness and anticipation churning in his stomach.

He found Jack in the living room and seated on the sofa, a crystal whisky glass cradled in his hands. He looked up as Ianto entered. Like Ianto, he'd removed his suit jacket, having taken off his tie earlier before going into the club.

Jack gestured at where a second glass rested on the coffee table, filled with a generous quantity of dark amber liquid. "Hey. Thought you could use a drink."

Ianto summoned a grateful smile and sat down beside him, keeping a discrete distance between them. "Thanks."

Reaching for the glass, he was mortified to discover that his hand was trembling. Whether from the aftershock of what had happened at the club or anxiety about the rest of the evening, he wasn't sure. Probably a little of both, he suspected. He took a sip and savoured the burn as it hit the back of his throat, absently appreciating the fine and no doubt expensive scotch. He took another sip and glanced at Jack, who was studying him once again.

A hint of a wry smile lifted the corners of Jack's mouth. "So, can I assume that you're not in the habit of going into clubs, manhandling your boss into a dark corner, kissing him senseless, then dragging him home with you?"

Despite the obvious amusement in Jack's voice, Ianto almost choked on his drink. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Um... you could say it's not something I do on a regular basis." Staring down into his glass, he managed a short, self-deprecating laugh. "My first time, actually."

"Lucky me, then."

Ianto looked up at Jack, not sure from his tone whether he was being serious or sarcastic. Noting the amused glimmer in Jack's eyes, he started to relax a little. He couldn't be sure, but it almost seemed like Jack had enjoyed being manhandled. He supposed that it could be construed as rather flattering.

He took another sip of his drink. "Jack, I..." he began, but stopped, still not sure what he wanted to say.

"Actually, it was quite exciting," Jack continued. "Confusing until you kissed me, but exciting all the same. And, by the way, that was one hell of a kiss."

Jack swallowed the rest of his drink and put down the glass, his expression turning contemplative. "Here's what I think. We've both been fighting this attraction between us, but given how often we see each other, it stands to reason that sooner or later it was going to catch up with us. You had your reasons last time, and I've tried to respect that. I didn't want to take advantage or jeopardise our professional relationship. But we're here now and you've obviously decided that you want to take things further." He paused as another hint of a smile passed over his lips. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about that. You're not an easy man to resist, you know." The smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk. "Apparently, neither am I."

Ianto would have rolled his eyes at the man's overinflated ego if it wasn't completely true. After all, he'd been fighting a losing battle from the very first day he'd started working for Jack. There were so many things that he knew he should be trying to say, things that he couldn't dare to say, and there were still valid reasons why this shouldn't be happening at all. But perhaps Jack was right and this had been inevitable. Regardless, he'd made his choice, for better or worse, and there was no going back.

Putting his glass down, he shifted closer to Jack and looked into the blue eyes staring intently back at him. He placed a hand on the back of Jack's neck, and when Jack showed no sign of resistance, he brought their mouths together. This time the kiss was entirely mutual from the outset, beginning as a slow and gentle exploration of each other's lips before it became deeper and increasingly more urgent. As Jack's strong arms wrapped around him, pulling their bodies together, Ianto kissed Jack with every ounce of passion and hunger he possessed, all of his longing for this man rushing to the surface. When Jack gave a deep moan of pleasure, the sound seemed to reverberate throughout Ianto's body, and he wondered if he'd thought that it was even possible to want someone as much as he wanted Jack.

Jack looked a little dazed as their mouths finally parted. He let out a soft, breathless laugh. "Wow. Do you have any idea how much I've been wanting this?"

Before Ianto could summon the coherency to respond, Jack took hold of his face in both hands and dived back in, recapturing his mouth in another heated, toe-curling kiss. This time it felt like it was Jack who was staking his claim, and Ianto was only too happy to reciprocate with equal fervour.

Eventually they pulled apart for a second time, both flushed and more than a little short of breath. They smiled at each other, and Jack traced his fingertips over Ianto's cheek and along his jaw. "Just promise me that you're not going to run away this time?"

Distracted as he was by the warm caress of Jack's fingers, Ianto laughed despite himself. "I promise, Jack."

Jack gave him a firm, insistent kiss, apparently to seal the deal. "Good."

His confidence bolstered, Ianto stood up and offered Jack his hand. "Let's go upstairs."

###

Jack didn't let go of Ianto's hand until they had crossed the threshold of Jack's bedroom. Ianto found it strangely endearing, even though he suspected that it was more because Jack still didn't entirely trust him not to flee from the scene as he had the last time. He watched as Jack turned on the bedroom lights and dimmed them to a soft, muted glow.

After showing what he considered to be remarkable self-restraint during the journey upstairs, Ianto pushed Jack up against the wall beside the doorway and kissed him hungrily. Groaning in response, Jack kissed him back, his arms pulling Ianto in against his body. Ianto gasped with surprise as Jack flipped them around, trapping him against the wall and trailing a series of biting kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Jack's hands worked with enviable precision as they freed the buttons of Ianto's shirt and pushed the fabric to the sides, baring his torso.

Pulling back, Jack raked his eyes over Ianto and gave a low whistle. He ran a hand over Ianto's bare skin, working from his stomach up to his chest, teasing the dark hair between his fingers as he went. Jack's gaze was focused and intent, and Ianto knew that he could quickly become addicted to the confident but gentle touch of those warm, strong hands. Every caress created little frissons of pleasure, and an anticipatory thrill surged through him as he imagined Jack's touch on the more intimate parts of his body.

Jack made a sound of approval as he continued to explore Ianto's chest. His eyes lifted and met Ianto's. "You're every bit as beautiful as I imagined."

Ianto couldn't deny his relief that Jack didn't seem disappointed so far. Before he could respond, Jack dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Ianto's left nipple. He gave it a playful bite, sucked on it until it became a hardened peak, then soothed it with his tongue before repeating the process all over again, his fingers teasing its partner at the same time. Ianto shuddered and inhaled a sharp breath. He loved having his nipples played with, but in his experience it was something that men didn't bother with or put much effort into. Apparently that wouldn't be a problem with Jack, who was already showing signs of being a generous and attentive lover.

Jack gave another playful tug, then kissed a trail up Ianto's chest until they were looking into each other's eyes again. Sliding his hands around beneath Ianto's open shirt, Jack rested them on his bare lower back, his fingers stroking gently.

Jack grinned at him. "You liked that?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep. A lot." In truth, he was struggling to imagine anything Jack could do that he wouldn't like.

He reached for Jack and pulled him into another fierce kiss, tracing his hands down the planes of Jack's broad back and working to tug Jack's shirt free from his trousers. As eager as he was to get Jack out of his clothes, the man's talented mouth was proving to be incredibly distracting. As Jack's tongue tangled with his own, he temporarily gave up on the challenge and concentrated on their kiss, mirroring Jack and settling his hands on the bare skin of Jack's lower back.

Jack tugged on Ianto's lower lip, giving it a teasing swipe with his tongue. "Tell me what you want, Ianto," he murmured, his hot breath caressing Ianto's flushed skin.

Anything, Ianto wanted to reply. Or, even better, everything. He'd take whatever Jack chose to bestow upon him, and he'd give Jack whatever he wanted in return. Although he had his preferences, just like anyone else, he prided himself on being a flexible sort of bloke when it came to sex.

Jack kissed him again, then pulled back far enough to look questioningly into his eyes.

Ianto wasn't sure how to respond, not having anticipated that Jack would be quite so accommodating. He'd just assumed that Jack's alpha male personality would carry through into the bedroom, but he now wondered if that wasn't the case after all. It was conceivable that this was the one place where Jack wanted someone else to be in control.

Summoning his courage, he held Jack's gaze and curled his lips into a teasing smile. "Well, you naked and on the bed would be a good start."

Jack's eyes widened, but he didn't appear to be disappointed by the request. In fact, he responded with a delighted laugh. "I think I can manage that."

He took a step back and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, clearly intending to make a show of it. Ianto was already painfully hard, but the anticipation of seeing Jack in all his glory was almost his undoing. Relying on the wall behind him for support, he watched, transfixed, as Jack released the final button of his shirt and shrugged it off, tossing it aside carelessly. Ianto's breath hitched as he was once again treated to the sight of Jack's incredible upper body. He couldn't quite believe that he was so close to having free reign to explore every inch of that firm, smooth flesh. Jack's shoes, socks and belt quickly followed.

Jack unfastened the button of his trousers, then began lowering the zip with excruciating slowness. He paused midway, looking far too pleased with himself. "If you're getting bored, I can always stop."

Ianto narrowed his eyes at the smug bastard. "Don't you dare. Everything off, Jack."

Jack shrugged and dropped his trousers to the floor, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Ianto cringed at the careless treatment of one half of what was probably a couple of thousand quid worth of finely tailored suit. However, the prominent bulge in Jack's snug boxer briefs immediately regained his attention.

Sliding his fingers under the waistband, Jack slowly eased the briefs partway down, revealing the entirety of the fine trail of dark hair leading down from his navel, along with a teasing glimpse of the thicker patch of pubic hair below. Ianto swallowed against the dryness in his mouth as Jack flashed him a cheeky grin. Then, in one swift movement, Jack removed the briefs and tossed them aside. Appearing completely at ease, he stood naked before Ianto, hands on hips, his impressive erection jutting proudly upwards.

Certain he'd stopped breathing for several seconds, Ianto swallowed again as he admired the man standing before him. Based on their previous encounters, he'd known that Jack was well-endowed, but he now knew without a shadow of doubt that Jack lived up to his fantasies. Jack was long and thick and, like Ianto himself, uncut. While Ianto considered his own not insubstantial size to be one of his better physical attributes, he was pretty sure that Jack was a little bigger in both length and girth. A shiver rippled down his spine as he considered all the things he wanted to do with Jack's gorgeous body. He just hoped that he'd get the chance.

Still looking altogether too confident, Jack wandered over to the bed and pulled back the covers. After arranging the pillows, he reclined back onto the bed, putting his left arm behind his head and idly stroking himself with his other hand. "Planning to join me? You know, it's usually more fun when both people are in the bed at the same time."

Ianto was surprised by the soft growl that rose up from his throat. "Don't touch yourself. That's my job."

To his amazement, Jack immediately stopped and took his hand away. He stared silently at Ianto with an expression of eager anticipation.

As much as he'd enjoyed Jack's little show, the vision of Jack sprawled out on the bed ready and waiting was too tempting for him to resist for a moment longer. With an undignified lack of grace, he pulled off his shirt and removed everything else except his briefs, then moved over to stand at the side of the bed, drinking in the hedonistic sight stretched out before him.

Jack shifted onto his knees as he gazed at Ianto's crotch with a hungry glint in his eyes. He began to reach forward, but stopped midway and looked up at Ianto. "May I?"

Ianto nodded and watched as Jack divested him of his final piece of clothing, finally freeing him from the tight confinement. It was difficult not to feel self-conscious when Jack, in all his naked, masculine perfection, was only mere inches away and staring at him so avidly. He kicked the briefs aside, closing his eyes and biting back a groan as Jack ran a teasing finger slowly along his erection. As Jack eased back the foreskin and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, Ianto trembled and failed to hold back a gasp of pleasure.

He opened his eyes and forced himself to meet Jack's gaze. Jack gave him a soft, disarming smile. "You're gorgeous, Ianto."

Ianto wanted to protest, but the sincerity and reverence in Jack's voice stopped the words from leaving his mouth. He couldn't recall anyone looking at him before with an expression of such open appreciation. In that moment, he found himself actually believing that Jack wanted him every bit as much as he wanted Jack.

"Likewise," he managed in a slightly unsteady voice.

Jack reclined back on the bed, resting on his elbows, legs spread shamelessly. His gaze remained fixed on Ianto. "So, what are you planning to do with me now?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas." Ianto gave him a mischievous grin. "Actually, there's quite a list."

Then he climbed onto the bed, straddled Jack, and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Capturing Jack's mouth in another passionate kiss, Ianto rocked his hips, causing them both to groan as their erections rubbed together in a tantalising fusion of friction and heat. He repeated the action, then again once more, loving the way that Jack responded by arching up towards him, all those firm, well-honed muscles shifting against him in a sensual slide of heated flesh.

They kissed again, deeper this time, Jack's hands sliding down Ianto's back and grasping hold of his buttocks, pulling him closer. Determined fingers teased and probed, finding his entrance and gliding back and forth over the rim. Ianto trembled with the sensation, then moaned against Jack's mouth as those eager fingers continued their downwards journey and massaged the sensitive expanse of skin between his legs.

They'd been kissing and exploring each other with the same relentless urgency for what could have been an hour or more, building their desire to a feverish level of intensity. Ianto was aching for release, almost desperate for it, but he didn't want this to be over yet, despite hoping that it was only the beginning of their night together. After all the dreams and fantasies, it felt surreal to finally be here with Jack, experiencing him in ways he'd only been able to try to imagine. A part of him wondered if he'd wake up at any moment, realising it was all nothing more than an another incredibly vivid dream.

Pulling back, Ianto took a moment to catch his breath and savour the sight of the naked man laid out beneath him. Lips parted, moist and kiss-swollen, skin flushed, eyes dark and filled with need, Jack looked exquisite. Ianto found himself trying to memorise every detail in a way that he'd never done with anyone else.

Jack smiled up at him, the expression once again unexpectedly soft and disarming. Jack's hands reached for him, and that was all the encouragement he needed to dive back in and ravish Jack's mouth.

He kissed his way down Jack's throat and chest, teasing the hardened nubs of Jack's nipples with his teeth and tongue, enjoying how Jack's breath hitched in response. Continuing downwards, he kissed along the sculpted contours of Jack's abdomen, pausing to swirl his tongue into the dip of Jack's navel, causing Jack to squirm and let out a choked laugh. Amused by Jack's reaction, he did it again, then pressed his face into Jack's crotch and breathed in the musky, masculine scent before licking from root to tip, noting Jack's shudder and sharp intake of breath. He playfully massaged the tight sac beneath, then traced his tongue over the glistening head, moaning softly as Jack's taste hit his tongue. Taking Jack deep into his mouth, he sucked and teased, then slowly let go and kissed his way back up to Jack's mouth, gliding his tongue over Jack's lips. With a thrust of his hips, he ground his erection against Jack's again.

He grinned down at Jack. "Your turn."

Jack grinned back, rolled them over and moved down the bed, sliding his hands over Ianto's body.

In one swift movement, his mouth engulfed Ianto's length, taking him to the hilt before sliding back up and sucking on the head, then taking him deep into his hot, eager mouth again. Ianto gasped with the sudden shock of sensation, his body thrumming with pleasure. His hips jerked upwards, and he buried his hand in Jack's hair, tugging in encouragement. Jack groaned, seeming to redouble his efforts and take him even deeper.

With all that skilful enthusiasm, Jack soon had him wavering on the brink, the heat and pressure in his groin at the point of no return. Reluctantly he nudged Jack's head away, bemoaning the sudden loss of that talented mouth. He'd always considered it impolite to expect a sexual partner to swallow during the first time together.

If Jack was disappointed, he didn't show it. He wrapped a hand around Ianto's erection, and just a few firm strokes took him over the edge. Hips arching upwards, Ianto cried out, muscles tensing and tremors rippling over his body as he climaxed in what seemed like an endless wave of hot spurts. Jack continued to stroke him through his orgasm, drawing it out just shy of the point of over-stimulation, only letting go when Ianto had slumped back onto the bed and been drained of every last drop.

Reaching for the back of Jack's neck, Ianto pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Realising that Jack was stroking himself, he slid his hand between their bodies, determinedly pushing Jack's hand away and replacing it with his own. He only managed a few hurried strokes before Jack groaned and trembled against him, erupting in thick gushes across their chests and stomachs.

With a shuddering breath, Jack collapsed on top of him, pulling back after a few moments with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't last any longer. Seeing you come like that..." He shook his head with what seemed like amazement. "That was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen." He looked down at their slick torsos and grinned.

Ianto couldn't help his chuckle of laughter. "I suppose that's what a couple of months of sexual tension does to a bloke."

Jack laughed too and kissed him. "I guess so. Well, at least that's taken the edge off." He climbed off Ianto and got to his feet, looking dishevelled and a little unsteady. "I'll get something to clean us up. Don't go anywhere."

Jack was surprisingly gentle as he cleaned Ianto with the damp towel he brought back from the bathroom. After wiping himself down, he tossed the towel aside and settled beside Ianto, propping himself up on one elbow.

He traced his other hand lightly over Ianto's stomach and over his chest, resting it to one side, this thumb sliding back and forth through Ianto's chest hair. He kissed Ianto's shoulder. "I meant what I said earlier. You're gorgeous."

"I'm not," Ianto protested, this time before he could stop himself. He turned his head to meet Jack's eyes. "At least not like you."

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous?" Jack asked, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know I do."

Jack chuckled. "True. I'd have to be blind not to have noticed the way you look at me. But you're wrong, you know. About you, I mean. Trust me on that."

Jack seemed sincere, and as flattered and pleased as he was, Ianto wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to believe that this was special, that finally being together meant something to Jack, even if it was only a fraction of what it meant to him.

He settled on replying with a kiss and a smile. He'd discovered that it wasn't particularly easy to form coherent thoughts when in such close proximity to a naked Jack.

Jack shifted closer, his hand still caressing in slow, gentle movements. "What do you like?"

Ianto blinked in surprise. "The usual things," he replied slowly. "I'm... uh... fairly versatile."

Jack just continued to gaze at him, and Ianto wondered if he wasn't satisfied with his answer. Hesitantly, he added, "I usually like to be on top. But I enjoy the other way too."

Jack seemed to consider that for a moment. "No reason why we can't do both. After all, we've waited long enough, don't you think?" He pressed his mouth to Ianto's and they shared a tender kiss. "I want to feel you inside me, Ianto," he murmured against Ianto's lips.

With the sharp jolt of arousal invoked by those words, Ianto was surprised that he wasn't instantly hard again. Although a glance downwards confirmed that he was well on the way, Jack not far behind.

He looked back into Jack's eyes and they kissed again, their bodies tangling together as the kiss became more intense. Jack reached behind them and fumbled for the drawer of the bedside table, eventually managing to extract lube and condoms and tossing them onto the bed.

Pulling back from their kiss, Ianto reached for the lube. "Roll over onto your stomach."

Jack complied without question, wrapping his arms around a pillow and spreading his legs. He glanced back at Ianto, his expression almost self-conscious. "It's kind of been a while. I might need a little more preparation than usual."

Ianto nodded and kissed Jack's shoulder, pausing a moment to puzzle over that odd little fact given Jack's frequent visits to Torchwood and apparent versatility. Dismissing the thought, he gazed down at Jack, admiring his broad shoulders, the gentle curve of his spine, and the swell of his firm backside.

Kneeling between Jack's legs, he ran a lubed finger over Jack's entrance, slowly breaching it as he felt the muscle quiver and then relax against his touch. Jack trembled and responded with a soft moan. Taking that as encouragement, Ianto continued to get Jack ready, taking his time and enjoying the way that Jack responded to him. Curling his fingers, he found Jack's prostate and gave it a gentle stroke.

Jack made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. "Ianto..."

Ianto couldn't help smiling. "Something you want, Jack?" He eased his fingers out and back in, finding the sensitive spot again.

"Sadistic bastard," Jack muttered, moaning again as Ianto moved his fingers deeper. Jack shifted restlessly and pushed back against him. "Damn it, Ianto. I need you inside me." He moaned again, louder this time. "Please."

Ianto bit back a chuckle, wondering if maybe he did have a slightly sadistic side to his nature. He was probably enjoying this more than he should. "Hmm. I'm not sure if you're ready yet."

Jack turned his head and glared up at him, then shuddered and dropped his head back onto the pillow as Ianto teased his prostate again. "I'm ready. God... I'm more than ready. Please..."

Ianto slowly withdraw his fingers and reached for a condom. Seeing Jack so wanton and eager, knowing that he held dominion over Jack's pleasure, was a heady, intoxicating feeling. He'd had a taste of it with John, but with Jack it seemed deeper and more profound. Even in his fantasies, he hadn't imagined anything quite like this.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Jack's neck and patted his hip. "Roll over."

Once again, Jack didn't hesitate to comply, turning over onto his back and staring up at Ianto, his eyes conveying a silent plea. However, there also seemed to be a touch of defiance in those blue depths, a final shred of male bravado that Jack was struggling to relinquish.

Lowering himself over Jack, Ianto kissed him possessively, much the same way he had at the club. Jack tried to hold him there and prolong the kiss, but Ianto pulled away. "You're not in charge here, Jack." With a flash of insight, he added, "That's what you want though, isn't it? For someone else to be in control?"

Jack looked like he wanted to challenge him, but as they continued to look into each other's eyes, the final hint of stubbornness faded from his features, and he nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered, sounding almost relieved with the admission.

Ianto held Jack's gaze, knowing that he was looking into the eyes of the man he was completely, and perhaps hopelessly, in love with.

Readying himself with slightly unsteady hands, Ianto eased Jack's legs further apart and lined himself up. He teased Jack with the tip of his cock, but didn't push in yet, deciding to give Jack a final reminder of who was in charge.

Jack muttered a curse and groaned, his hands tightening their grip on the pillow, but he remained otherwise still, his eyes wide and continuing to look into Ianto's.

Satisfied, Ianto eased forward, taking his time so that Jack could adjust. He groaned as Jack's tight heat engulfed him, gripping him like a perfectly-fitted glove. He continued pushing into Jack until he was all the way inside. "Okay?" he asked, searching Jack's face for any sign of discomfort.

Jack nodded, pushing back against him.

Ianto started slowly, keeping his strokes long and deep, wanting this to last. But it was soon clear, even without words, that Jack wanted more. He gradually quickened his pace, punctuating his rhythm with sharper thrusts that had Jack begging him to move harder and faster. It shocked Ianto how much he loved to hear Jack beg, to see him undone and nearly incoherent with pleasure.

When he started to feel a little incoherent himself, he pulled out of Jack and caught his breath. Jack groaned in protest, looking stricken by the sudden loss. "Ianto, please..."

Ianto reached for the lube again. "It's my turn now." He eyed Jack's long, fiercely erect length, anticipation tingling along his spine. Jack had already claimed his heart. Now Jack was going to claim his body as well.

Jack watched him, gaze dark with rapt attention as Ianto parted his legs, leaned back, and worked a slick finger inside himself.

Giving himself only a minimal amount of preparation, he grabbed another condom and rolled it onto Jack. He straddled Jack and kissed him, then slowly lowered himself, trying to control his breathing as his muscles stretched to accommodate Jack's size. By the time he'd taken Jack fully into his body, he was trembling and panting for breath, but then the discomfort began to pass. It had been a while since he'd bottomed, since well before John, but he found himself relishing the experience more than he'd expected.

Jack was clearly enjoying it too, judging the blissed-out expression on his face. He ran his hands up Ianto's sides and over his chest, then pulled him down into another kiss. "You okay?" he asked as they pulled apart.

Ianto nodded and eased himself up, then slid back down onto Jack, groaning with the sensation of fullness. He repeated the motion several more times before pulling Jack up into his arms and reclining onto his back, taking Jack with him and allowing Jack to take the lead. They kissed as Jack thrust into him, gathering speed. Jack adjusted his angle and found Ianto's prostate, producing mind-numbing jolts of pleasure, and Ianto wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

As enjoyable as it was, he wanted to be back inside Jack when he climaxed. He managed to roll them over so that he was on top again, then pulled off Jack, and in one swift movement buried himself inside Jack again. Jack responded to the sudden reversal with a strangled, elated laugh.

This time Ianto didn't hold back. Grasping Jack's shoulders, he used all of his strength to drive into Jack, setting a fast and relentless rhythm. "Touch yourself, Jack," he instructed between sharp inhalations of breath.

With one hand gripping Ianto's hip, Jack tore off the condom and began stroking himself with hard, rough jerks. Flushed and gleaming with sweat, Jack was a sight to behold, and Ianto found it difficult to maintain his frenetic pace.

Jack had only given himself a handful of strokes when he let out a loud groan, his body tensing as he coated his stomach with ejaculate.

Watching Jack climax sent Ianto following him over the edge. With one final deep thrust, he moaned Jack's name and experienced an orgasm so intense that his vision momentarily lost focus. He collapsed on top of Jack, only barely having the wherewithal to remember to ease himself from Jack's body.

Jack's arms wrapped around him and held him close, the rapid beat of Jack's heart thumping against his chest and competing with his own thundering pulse. Somehow they managed to find each other's mouths and share a breathless kiss. With a contented sigh, Ianto nuzzled his face against Jack's neck and breathed deeply, filling himself with Jack's scent.

Jack pressed a kiss against his temple. "You never stop surprising me, Ianto." He gave an unsteady laugh. "As much as I wish we'd done this sooner, it sure as hell was worth the wait."

Ianto felt a stab of regret over denying them because of his high-minded ideals, but maybe it had only been this good because the timing had finally been right. He had no idea what would happen now, but he decided that he'd just have to let tomorrow take care of itself. He was too exhausted to think about much of anything, and it felt so incredibly good to be this close to Jack and held in his arms. It probably would have been wiser to make a hasty retreat, but he wanted this moment of happiness to last at least a little bit longer.

Jack eased him onto his back, and he was only dimly aware of Jack cleaning them up. Jack pulled the bed covers over them, and then he was wrapped around Jack again, warm and relaxed, his head resting comfortably on Jack's firm chest.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the soft, soothing sound of Jack's breathing. It was the last thing he remembered as sleep claimed him.


	15. Chapter 15

This will be the last post for a month or so. Interest seems to be waning lately, so I've decided that it would be best to ease back on posting for a while. At this stage I'm thinking of posting another chapter in late December, then resume in the new year.

Thanks so much to all of you who continue to be so supportive. It's always enormously appreciated and encourages me to want to keep writing. Enjoy the new chapter and best of wishes for the holiday season.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Ianto returned to Jack's bedroom and placed the mug of freshly brewed coffee on the bedside table. Taking a step back, he stared down at Jack's sleeping form and felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Jack looked serene and peaceful, his handsome face unmarred by lines of stress or worry. His hair was dishevelled from their activities the night before and sleep, and a day's worth of stubble cast a dark shadow over his jaw, adding an attractive and rugged edge to his masculine features.

Absently running a hand over his own unshaven jawline, Ianto wondered if Jack had ever grown a beard. He couldn't quite conjure up the image of a bearded Jack when the clean-cut look suited the man so well. Besides which, it would be a crime to hide that chiselled jawline and perfect cleft chin. Despite his dislike for facial hair, he'd tried a beard once himself when he was younger in an attempt to disguise his boyish features. He'd managed to grow quite a respectable effort, but it had made him feel self-conscious and uncomfortable. He didn't mind a day or two of stubble on a man he shared a bed with, but that was about his limit. Anything more and he was itching for the nearest available razor.

It was one more reason why Jack was, in so many ways, the ideal man for him. Which, he reminded himself, was a decidedly dangerous line of thought. Whatever this thing was with Jack, if indeed it was anything at all, he needed to keep a firm check on his expectations. One night of incredible sex and a tentative friendship of sorts was a world apart from commitment and happily ever after. He didn't even know if a repeat performance was in the offering or whether Jack would be back at Torchwood within the week and looking for someone new to warm his bed. Just the idea of Jack being with anyone else was a sobering and unwelcome thought, and his actions at the club the night before were evidence enough of the inappropriate feelings of possessiveness he'd developed. He needed to keep that firmly in check too. He didn't have any claim over Jack, nor did Jack have any claim over him, even if the latter was now a moot point.

Jack started to rouse, stretching his arms up above his head as the rest of his body shifted and stretched beneath the bed covers. With an incoherent murmur, he yawned and scrubbed a hand over his face. Finally his eyes slid open and moved about for a moment before focusing on Ianto.

A sleepy smile crept across his face. "Hey. You're up already."

Ianto smiled in return. "Morning, Jack. I made you some coffee." He picked up the mug and held it forward in offering.

Jack pulled himself up, rearranging the pillows and shifting across the bed a little. He patted the now empty space at the edge closest to Ianto and reached for the mug. "Mmm. That smells heavenly."

Ianto passed the coffee to Jack and, after a moment of indecision, hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping a bit of distance between them.

Jack, of course, was still naked, and the bed covers were now draped low across his hips, putting ample amounts of him on display. To Ianto's amazement, Jack appeared to be sporting an impressive morning erection judging by the bulge beneath the bedding. The man apparently had a libido to rival even the most hormone-crazed of teenagers.

"Thanks." Jack blew across the top of the mug and took a tentative sip. A deep, contented sigh followed. He took another sip, then lowered the mug and studied Ianto. A frown creased his forehead. "You're dressed."

Ianto shrugged. "I woke up about twenty minutes ago. Thought I might as well get cleaned up and make some coffee." Realising that his own drink was suspiciously absent, he added, "I had mine downstairs."

Jack took another sip. "I was kind of hoping we could try for round four." A suggestive gleam appeared in his eyes. "There must be some things on that list of yours we haven't done yet."

Ianto stared at him with equal parts amusement and disbelief. He'd woken up a little before dawn to find Jack's warm body wrapped around him and Jack's face nuzzled against his neck. He'd then realised that he had a fierce erection and a gentle but determined hand wrapped firmly around it. After some very enjoyable kissing and fondling, they'd proceeded to wank each other off before going back to sleep.

"Are you always this insatiable?" he asked, not trying to hide the incredulity from his voice.

Jack seemed to consider that for a moment. "No, not always. Must be the company. Like I said, you keep surprising me. Not many people manage to do that."

Ianto felt his face grow warm from Jack's compliment. "I kind of surprised myself last night," he admitted, lowering his gaze self-consciously.

When he looked up and met Jack's eyes again, Jack gave him another one of those soft smiles, and he hoped that what he saw in Jack's eyes was genuine affection. "I had an incredible time with you, Ianto. One of the best nights I've ever had."

Ianto managed a smile of his own. "Um... thanks. Me too." He cleared his throat. "I borrowed some clean socks and underwear. And I found a spare toothbrush in your bathroom cupboard. Hope that's all right."

Jack gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "No problem." A teasing grin played across his lips. "Does that mean I get a pair of your underwear in exchange? That only seems fair, don't you think?"

Ianto laughed. "No." He almost added that if Jack stayed the night at his flat sometime, he might get to enjoy that privilege, but thought better of it. He'd made the first move last night, and he'd decided that the next move would need to be up to Jack.

They fell silent as Jack finished his coffee. Ianto chewed on his lower lip, wondering whether to ask Jack about something from the night before that had piqued his curiosity. He'd been thinking about it, amongst other things, while drinking his coffee in the kitchen. "Jack... er... can I ask you something? If it's none of my business, you can tell me to bugger off."

Jack gave him a puzzled look, but he nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

Ianto took a steadying breath. "Last night you said it had been a while. But you've been going to the club pretty regularly. And, well, I saw a bloke leaving the house once. It was the morning after the first time I dropped you off at the club. You... er... well, you're obviously versatile, and you seemed to enjoy what we did last night. So I was just wondering what you meant?" Despite his discomfort, he managed to hold Jack's gaze.

Jack pulled the covers up a little, looking ill-at-ease for the first time since he'd woken up.

For a few moments it didn't seem like he was going to reply, but then he ran a hand distractedly through his hair and began to speak. "The guy you saw? The blond? I haven't brought anyone home since him. And I don't usually bottom when I'm with a stranger. What we did last night, me giving up control like that – I can only do that with someone I know... someone I trust. And that was the first time I'd been to the club in a while. Before that, there was a guy I was kind of seeing. It wasn't serious, just a casual sort of thing, but then he moved away. I haven't been with anyone else since the blond that night. Well, there was a bathroom fumble with a guy a few weeks ago, but apart from that there hasn't been anyone. Not since that first time we kissed and you left." He shrugged. "Let's just say that was pretty hard to forget. I've been wanting more with you ever since."

Dumbstruck, Ianto found himself confronted with conflicting emotions of surprise, elation and regret. "Oh," he finally managed, then sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack. For running off the way I did that night."

But Jack waved away his apology. "Don't worry about it. You had your reasons, and I respected that. Anyway, it's water under the bridge."

He paused and seemed to be deliberating on whether to say something further. "I go to the club as a distraction. It's an escape. No one knows who I am there. I don't have to be the confident, hard-nosed businessman. I have a few drinks and talk to whoever comes along, or keep to myself if I'm not in the mood. I can just be a regular guy for an hour or two." His gaze drifted around the room before returning to Ianto. "And as much as I value my space and solitude, it can get kind of lonely here sometimes."

Ianto nodded and tried to keep his expression neutral, knowing that Jack wasn't looking for sympathy. Nonetheless, his heart ached with the thought of Jack being on his own and unhappy. He certainly knew something about wanting to escape from the realities of life, and he suspected that Jack's loneliness was deeper and more profound than he was willing to admit, perhaps even to himself. "I can understand that. And it's a big house for one person."

"Yeah, it is," Jack agreed, but he didn't say anything more.

Jack's openness and apparent honesty were unexpected, and Ianto found himself wanting to be similarly forthright, despite it being somewhat at odds with his reserved nature. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted them to be honest with each other, at least as much as possible given the circumstances.

"The night after we first kissed," he began hesitantly. He took a breath and forced himself to continue on before he had second thoughts. "After I dropped you off at the club, I met up with a friend for a drink. Not just a friend... an ex-boyfriend... well, sort of. We weren't ever really together." He paused, remembering his conflicted feelings that night. "I was frustrated... angry with myself... feeling lonely. I wanted you, but I'd convinced myself that it could never happen. Then watching you go into that club..." He paused again, realising that he'd been harbouring some guilt over his hypocritical and less than chivalrous behaviour. "I spent the night with him."

A flicker of emotion clouded Jack's face, but it was gone the instant it appeared. "Is it over?"

Ianto nodded. "It was over six months ago. But we stayed friends and I kept in contact with him. He's a good bloke. A good friend. I don't regret what happened that night, but it's not something that's going to happen again." He decided not to mention John's name or that he and Jack had apparently met at Torchwood at least once. That seemed like more than Jack needed to know.

Jack seemed to accept his explanation at face-value, but his expression was difficult to read. "Fair enough." His eyes narrowed slightly. "But, just for the record, I don't like to share."

"Neither do I," Ianto countered evenly, hoping that this little pique of jealousy was a good sign. At the least, Jack didn't seem to be giving any indication that he considered this to be a one-off occurrence. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "For the record."

Jack clearly had some caveman tendencies of his own, not that it was any surprise given his dominant personality. Ianto wondered if this had caused Jack problems with other people in the past. It wasn't a problem for him, however. He was strictly a one man kind of bloke, and the only man he wanted was Jack.

Deciding that this was probably a good time to make a strategic retreat, he slowly stood up. "I need to go home to shower and change. I won't be long."

"Take the day off, Ianto. I don't need you to drive me anywhere today." Jack was looking up at him, his expression showing a hint of uncertainty. "But you don't need to leave if you don't want to. I've got some work I need to get done, but later on..." He hesitated. "Maybe we could do something together?"

Ianto considered his response. As pleased as he was that Jack didn't want to be rid of him, he needed some time to process things and try to adjust to this strange new reality. Jack probably needed some time too, without having him underfoot and feeling the need to keep him entertained. After all, it seemed to be an unprecedented and tenuous situation for both of them. Some caution seemed well-advised.

"There are some things I should probably get done, as long as you're sure that you don't need me." He smiled, trying to soften his refusal. "Besides, I wouldn't want to distract you from your work. But maybe one night next week..." He left the question hanging, a stab of anxiety twisting in his stomach.

If Jack was disappointed, he didn't show it. "Yeah," he replied, returning Ianto's smile. "I'd like that."

Relieved, Ianto leaned down and, cradling Jack's face gently in his hand, gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "See you Monday morning, then."

With one final lingering look at Jack, he collected the empty coffee mug, turned away, and headed towards the door.

He was almost at the threshold when he heard the sound of movement behind him. He looked back to find Jack on his feet and closing the space between them, completely unabashed by the fact that he was naked while Ianto was fully dressed. "Ianto, wait."

Jack stopped in front of him. He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, his fingers sliding over the skin beneath Ianto's shirt collar in a gentle caress. The hopeful look on his face was one that Ianto knew would be difficult to refuse. "Stay and have breakfast with me before you go? And maybe you could make me another cup of coffee?"

Ianto failed to keep a straight-face despite his best efforts. "All right. But only if you put some clothes on first. You're far too distracting like that."

Jack laughed, pulled him close, and kissed him.


End file.
